APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN
by safiro
Summary: TRANSCRIPCION!.Nunca se imaginó que una simple apuesta en un videojuego la llevaría también a apostar su corazón, pues a último momento y después de una desilusión, tuvo que pedirle como castigo que se acostara con ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Uno

-.-

— ¿Apostar? ¿Qué quieres apostar?— le pregunte algo dudosa al grandísimo arrogante que tenia justo a mi lado, aunque si lo pensaba un poco hacia mucho que invertía horas en el mismo videojuego, sería posible que ganara, tal vez no sería tan malo arriesgarme

—Apuesta lo que tú quieras, de todos modos yo voy a ganar, así que piensa en apostar algo que puedas cumplir y que no te vayas a quejar tanto cuando tengas que hacerlo—dijo tan arrogante como siempre, yo fruncí el ceño increíblemente molesta, ¡era tan arrogante!

—No seas presumido, esta vez de ningún modo dejare que me ganes— comente ahora realmente decidida

—¿Segura?— pregunto dudando, pero sin apartar esa sonrisa que me sacaba de mis casillas, yo de nuevo sentí la sangre hervir

—¡Completamente!— lo apure

—Entonces que te parece si apostamos que quien pierda, cumplirá los deseos del otro sin importar que sea, hará todo lo que el otro le pida— trato de intimidarme, pero no lo lograría

—Acepto— dije sin dudar, aunque en el fondo me daba algo de miedo perder otra vez

—Piénsalo bien antes de aceptar tan a la ligera, si yo gano, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga y no podrás oponerte o quejarte, vas a tener que obedecerme— sonrió otra vez, estaba a punto de golpearlo por arrogante

—No vas a ganar esta vez Terry, llevo invirtiéndole a este videojuego muchísimas horas, voy a ganar, así que no tienes que advertirme nada, mejor atente a tus propias palabras, porque serás tú quien haga lo que yo diga— dije encolerizada, él sonrió divertido, tenia muchísima confianza en sí mismo, yo por mi parte temía perder, pero haría hasta lo imposible por ganar, hoy no lo dejaría humillarme de nuevo

—Lo dudo mucho Pecosa, nunca has podido ganarme, nunca, esta vez no será la excepción— yo fruncí el ceño

—Deja de llamarme así y de presumir del pasado y empecemos de una vez, quiero demostrarte que por primera vez en la vida vas a perder ante mí— él sonrió como respuesta, odiaba tanto que fuera tan confiado, ¡Y qué sonriera tanto! Me ponía los pelos de punta

—¡Bueno chicos! Empiecen de una vez, dejen de darle vueltas al asunto, ¡empecemos!— animo Albert, el dueño del local y amigo de ambos, le encantaba cuando nosotros teníamos estas peleas, al parecer disfrutaba viéndonos competir con cada uno de los videojuegos del salón, pues habíamos competido en absolutamente todos y en todos siempre yo había perdido, pero esta vez era diferente, hoy tenía más confianza en mi

—¡Mucha suerte Candy!— exclamo mi amiga Candace y novia de Albert, al parecer ella también disfrutaba de nuestros encuentros y siempre estaba para darme ánimos aunque sabía que llevaba todas las de perder el noventa y nuevo por ciento de las veces, aun así apreciaba que siempre estuviera de mi lado

Albert se acercó al lector de tarjeta del videojuego para cargar el crédito de la partida, uso su propia tarjeta de empleado y cuando en la pantalla apareció el conteo regresivo me concentre completamente pues esta vez no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Desde temprano había llegado a la sala de juegos de Albert, estaba muy feliz los últimos días porque había pasado los exámenes periódicos hace unos días atrás y mi madre no me había castigado, por el contrario me había hecho un rico postre como recompensa, así que merecía celebrar mi logro de alguna forma y los videojuegos definitivamente serian lo más adecuado, había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando con Paty los últimos meses y como resultado al menos me había sacado más de un sesenta por ciento en cada examen, y para mí eso era todo un logro, así que de ahora en adelante y hasta el próximo periodo de pruebas podría descansar un poco y volver a pasar las tardes jugando como era mi costumbre.

Y eso había estado haciendo hasta que llego el muy arrogante y estúpido de Terry retándome como siempre en algún juego, esta vez había escogido el de carreras de caballos, yo había invertido especial atención en dicho juego porque era en el que siempre perdía con mayor desventaja ante él, y había mejorado considerablemente mi propio record en los últimos días, pero aun así me daba algo de miedo porque el muy maldito era excelente jugando. Pero como siempre sucedía cuando él me retaba, acepte sin dudar, así que pondría todo mi empeño en ganarle esta vez.

No estaba prestando particular atención a su caballo, estaba realmente concentrada en el mío propio y en no chocar contra otro o algún árbol del paisaje londinense, que era el panorama que había escogido Albert para esta carrera, y retrasarme más de la cuenta, así que estaba terminando la última vuelta y podía ver la meta a solo un par de metros, no sabía si Terry iba por delante o por detrás de mí, así que desesperada y ansiosa acelere todo lo que la maquina daba y me concentre solo en la meta, cuando por fin la cruce, continué aun perdida en la imagen que mostraba la pantalla de mi caballo llegando en primer lugar, pues aun no podía creer que había ganado, ¡Lo había hecho!. Por fin lo había logrado.

—¿Gane?— pregunte aun dudosa, mire a Albert que sonreía divertido hacia Terry, Candace me felicitaba alegremente y Terry fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos molesto, definitivamente lo había hecho —¡Gane! ¡Gane!— exclame ahora convencida y bajándome del caballo mecánico empecé a saltar a todos lados emocionada —¡No lo puedo creer le gane al arrogante de Terry!— lo escuche bufar

—Solo ha sido esta vez tarzan con pecas, y fue pura suerte, así que no te emociones tanto— se quejo

—No importa, te gane, así que vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te pida, fuiste tú quien planeo el castigo pensando en que yo tendría que cumplirlo, pero al final vas a tener que hacerlo tu— él hizo una mueca de disgusto

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?— pregunto resignado, yo deje de saltar y me quede pensativa

—Sinceramente ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada bueno, así que déjame pensarlo esta noche y mañana te lo diré o el lunes en el colegio— de nuevo frunció el ceño

—Bien… entonces me voy— y haciéndole una seña de saludo a Albert se marcho claramente disgustado

—¡Mal perdedor!— me queje, pues muchas veces yo había perdido y no me había ido tan molesta… oh bueno, tal vez sí. Sonreí, en realidad siempre me iba echando humo

—Déjalo Candy, debe ser duro para su ego, es la primera vez que pierde— comento Albert divertido, yo me encogí de hombros

—Mi ego lleva mucho tiempo tirado en el suelo por su culpa y por una vez que le gano tengo derecho a celebrar, además debo pensar bien que le voy a pedir que haga— comente con malicia —tendrá que ser algo realmente bueno—mi sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro, Terry tendría que hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera sin quejarse. ¡Nunca hubiera imagino una oportunidad tan increíble para cobrarme todos sus apodos!

—¿Por qué no le pides que haga tus tareas por un mes? ¿Qué sea tu perrito faldero, te lleve tus libros, te compre el almuerzo? Que sea tu esclavo— Mi amiga estaba tan interesada como yo

—No lo sé, son cosas muy comunes, pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo, si no pienso algo bueno para mañana, entonces tal vez le pida lo que me has dicho Candace— ella sonrió —bueno chicos, será mejor que me vaya, le prometí a mamá que hoy le ayudaría con la cena y si no llego a tiempo me dejara a mi sin cenar— ambos rieron

—Nos vemos el lunes en el colegio Candy—

—Adiós Candace, Albert— me despedí ya desde la puerta, ambos respondieron mi saludo y por una vez en la vida después de una competencia con Terry salí feliz del Puppe

Estaba llegando a casa cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo, animada ante la leve idea de quién podría ser me apresure a sacarlo, era un mensaje.

"Te espero mañana en mi departamento a las diez de la mañana, te tengo una sorpresa, no me preguntes que, te dejare la llave bajo el florero junto a la puerta, no hagas ruido al entrar…"

El remitente decía: Archie

Inevitablemente sonreí, me encantaban las sorpresas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era ninguna fecha especial, ni había sucedido nada recientemente que ameritara celebrar o algo por el estilo, tal vez Archie solo estaba intentando ser romántico conmigo, los últimos días nos estábamos viendo poco porque había tenido compromisos con su familia y clases extra, así que definitivamente iría, mas sabiendo lo poco expresivo que era Archie y lo poco aficionado a las cosas románticas, esta oportunidad no la perdería.

"Por esta vez no preguntare, pero ya estoy ansiosa de saber que tramas, estaré puntual…

Te quiero"

No recibí más respuesta, estaba actuando misterioso, así que por una vez lo dejaría ser, aunque me estaba muriendo de ansias por saber que sorpresa me tendría, pero era mejor no pensar mucho en ello o me pondría nerviosa, lo mejor era distraerme y ayudar a mamá me vendría como anillo al dedo, así que entrando en casa me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, darme un baño y bajar para ayudar con la cena.

Un par de horas después y luego de unas cuantas discusiones rutinarias con mi hermano ya estaba conciliando el sueño y pensando en la sorpresa de mañana, Archie era mi novio de hace unos meses, llevábamos saliendo casi de medio año, y las cosas por ahora iban bien, él es hijo de una familia adinera y con empresas por todo el país, y por eso algunas veces no podíamos vernos, pues su padre estaba dándole clases particulares en la empresa para que en el futuro él fuera quien dirigiera la sede en Chicago, así que hace un par de días no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para compartir, tal vez esa era la razón por la que pretendía darme una sorpresa, me alegraba muchísimo que tuviera ese tipo de detalles, así que pensando en ello me dormí sonriendo como una estúpida.

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante temprano, estaba tan ansiosa que era imposible que siguiera durmiendo, mi madre casi se cae del susto cuando me vio bajar tan temprano y es que por lo general los días que no tenía clase dormía hasta pasado medio día. Tuve que mentirle y decirle que saldría con las chicas, pues ni loca me dejaría salir si le decía que iría a la casa de mi novio, novio del cual no sabían nada aun, pues me moría del miedo por lo que pudiera decir mi padre, era demasiado celoso conmigo y presentía que por algún motivo no aceptaría a Archie.

Así que animada y yendo con el tiempo justo, salí para el departamento de Archie, hoy había puesto especial atención en mi atuendo, había escogido un vestido corto azul cielo ajustado al cuerpo, que aunque era bastante simple, me quedaba bien, unos botines de tacón bajo negros, una cartera igualmente negra y el cabello suelto. Anoche había estado pensando en todo esto de la sorpresa y si las cosas salían bien, tal vez le daría a Archie algo que él estaba deseando hace mucho y que yo por miedo no había querido ceder.

Aun lo estaba decidiendo, y es que mi virginidad era algo demasiado importante para mí, pues estaba esperando al hombre adecuado y con quien yo deseara compartir toda la vida, y aunque en Archie aun no veía eso, tal vez con el tiempo si podría, además él tenía algo de razón al decirme que a mis diecisiete años ser virgen era algo anticuado, incluso me había estado presionando un poco pues llevábamos casi medio año de relación y aun no habíamos tenido relaciones, y aunque yo no comprendía porque era algo tan importante, si lo primordial en lo que deberíamos pensar era solo en el amor que teníamos entre nosotros, aun así, si las cosas hoy salían bien, tal vez aceptaría, aunque aun lo estaba dudando un poco.

Incluso había visitado a mi ginecóloga y le había pedido consejo, ella me había dicho que si no estaba segura no lo hiciera, pero aun así me dio un par de cajitas con pastillas anticonceptivas para que me previniera ante cualquier situación, pues era mejor estar preparada y evitar todo tipo de consecuencias desastrosas, así que llevaba un par de semanas tomándolas, aun no le había dicho nada a Archie pues no quería que me presionara más de lo que ya lo hacía, si no que quería que las cosas se dieran por si solas y yo me sintiera completamente segura de que era el momento adecuado.

Cuando llegue al departamento, encontré la llave justo donde me había dicho, y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrí la puerta y entre sintiendo repentinamente una opresión en el pecho, y no sabía porque, fruncí el ceño al encontrar la sala hecha un desastre, habían vasos con licor sobre la mesa, los almohadones del sofá caídos en el suelo y ropa… había ropa tirada por todas partes, y lo más importante del asunto es que había ropa de mujer. El corazón se me acelero esta vez lleno de vértigo, y ahora con mayor razón intente no hacer ruido mientras avanzaba a la habitación donde estaba segura lo encontraría, en el camino encontré un par de bragas femeninas bastante provocadoras, un sostén a juego y al final un bóxer de hombre. ¡Maldito fuera!

No se necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para adivinar que era lo que estaba pasando, hecha una furia me acerque aun mas a la habitación, no sé porque mierda Archie me mando un mensaje citándome aquí para que viera esto, pero pronto lo averiguaría, de ninguna manera me iría sin saber qué rayos pasaba. Cuando por fin llegue a la habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta y aunque no se veía nada se escuchaba lo que ya imaginaba de ante mano que oiría, gemidos, por cierto bastante altos y agudos, luego una conversación agitada.

—Si Archie, así… eres el mejor— tome el pomo de la puerta y estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando de nuevo la voz femenina hablo —dime que también te gusta, dime cuanto te gusta estar conmigo, dentro de mí y que cuando estas con la mojigata de tu novia solo piensas en follarme— el corazón esta vez se me detuvo —¡Dímelo!— pidió de nuevo en un gemido

—No sé por qué rayos quieres que lo diga— empezó a hablar el muy desgraciado casi sin aliento —pero sabes que me encanta darte duro, todo el día solo pienso en follarte como solo yo puedo hacerlo— ella volvió a gemir

—Y a mí me encanta que todos los días después de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella, me busques y me llames para que pueda complacerte como ella no sabe hacerlo, para que me des tan duro como te gusta—

—¿Tanto te gusta que te folle Annie?— ella gimió como respuesta, él estaba sin aire, jadeaba cada tanto y el sonido de las embestidas se escuchaba claramente, yo estaba enfurecida —Entonces chúpamela Annie, chúpamela hasta el fondo— ya era suficiente para mí, no me importa como estuvieran, iba a entrar sin importar que

Y cuando lo hice, vi una escena bastante desagradable, Archie, mi supuesto novio, estaba completamente desnudo y de pie junto a la cama, mientras una exuberante y voluptuosa mujer se la chupaba sentada en la cama casi ahogándose en el proceso. En cuanto me vieron Archie empujo a la tal Annie y trato de taparse con las sabanas, ella por su parte me miro y sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo y entonces lo comprendí todo, ella lo había planeado, ella me había mandado el mensaje, y había preparado la escena perfecta, incluso puedo imaginar que la conversación de antes también estaba planeada para el momento de mi llegada, todo para que los escuchara.

—¡¿Candy?— Exclamo Archie completamente en shock —¿Qué haces aquí?... yo… ¡Esto no es lo que piensas!— increíblemente me reí

—¿Por qué será que imaginaba que dirías algo así? Pero dime Archie, ¿Si no es lo que yo pienso, entonces qué es?—

—Yo… solo estaba…— se quedo sin habla

—Olvídalo, no necesito que me digas lo que hacías, acabo de verlo, así que ahórrate las pobres e inútiles escusas, entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa, imagino que todo este tiempo he sido la pobre imbécil del cuento ¿No?— él no respondió

—Bueno querida, es lo que pasa cuando no complaces a tu hombre, lo más lógico es que buscara en mi lo que tú no quieres darle y como acabas de ver yo le doy todo lo que él quiere— yo fruncí el ceño y mire a la estúpida que me hablaba mientras sentada de piernas cruzadas y sin una sola seña de vergüenza por su desnudez, prendía un cigarrillo

—¡Cállate!— grito Archie enojado

—Déjala que hable Archie…—lo interrumpí —así que dime Annie ¿Desde cuándo?— le pregunte realmente tranquila

—Desde siempre— respondió ella soltando el humo segundos después —incluso mucho antes de que si quiera fueras su novia, Archie y yo llevamos follando de lo lindo desde hace un par de años— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, luego sonreí y mire a Archie

—¡Vaya! Te felicito, supiste mantenerlo bien en secreto o tal vez soy tan estúpida que no pude ni notarlo— comente amargada

—¡¿Y qué esperabas?— Exclamo ahora ofendido — soy un hombre, tengo necesidades, y tú te has portado como una niña infantil y no has querido estar conmigo, en algún lado tenía que quitarme las ganas, llevo meses pidiéndote que te acuestes conmigo, pero eres tan mojigata que querías esperar y esperar, ¡Yo no tengo porque hacerlo! Si tú quieres esperar pues bien por ti, yo tengo todo el derecho de saciarme por otro lado—

—¡Eres un cretino!— grite por fin enojada, él abrió los ojos sorprendido —Gracias a Dios que no cometí el error de acostarme contigo, porque esa pobre escusa que acabas de darme no me la creo ni estando loca… es obvio que aunque hubiera cedido igual ibas a continuar acostándote con ella, así que se hombre y asume tus acciones, aunque dudo que lo hagas, eres un maldito machista, no encontraste mejor escusa que culparme a mí, ¡Imbécil!— él me miraba todavía sorprendido

—¡Escucha Candy , vamos a hablarlo! vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, te prometo que no veré más a Annie— dijo el muy sínico

—¡Estas mas demente de lo que pensé! ¿Crees que después de lo que escuche y lo que vi yo voy a aceptar olvidarlo y seguir contigo? ¡Ni muerta! ¿Pero qué clase de estúpida crees que soy?— no podía creer lo descarado que era

—Candy, escúchame, podemos intentarlo, solo tienes que aceptar estar conmigo, si lo haces no tengo porque buscar en otro lado lo que tú no me das—

—¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar mas tus sandeces, de tu boca solo sale tonterías Archie, así que mejor me voy y déjame decirte algo, y que te quede bien claro, no quiero verte nunca más, no me llames, ni me busques, nunca más quiero que te cruces en mi camino, ¿Entendiste? ¡¿Eres un demente?—

—Solo cálmate Candy…— volvió a pedir, yo suspire

—Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, mejor me voy— dije dándome la vuelta, pero antes de salir de la habitación me gire a Annie —por cierto, a pesar de todo te lo agradezco, si no es gracias a ti, yo aun estaría ciega— ella sonrió satisfecha

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo? …¿Fuiste tú?— Archie estaba encolerizado, ella por su parte estaba muy tranquila, ella soltó una vez más el humo e ignorando a Archie me miro a mi

—No creas que lo hice por ti, sinceramente nunca me ha gustado compartir, al comienzo pensé que solo serias un capricho, que se acostaría contigo y cuando por fin lo lograra se cansaría pronto, pero como veo que no es así y que tu aun no quieres nada con él, considere que sería conveniente intervenir, pues la obsesión no se la sacaría hasta que te tuviera, y no iba a permitir que siguieran más tiempo juntos, así que no me lo agradezcas, lo hice por mí— dijo muy tranquila

—Aun así, gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo ciega que estaba, de algún modo me ayudaste— ella se encogió de hombros

—¡Eres una perra Annie!— volvió a gritar encolerizado

—¡Ya cállate Archie! Tu eres el imbécil, Te advertí muchas veces que la dejaras y no me hiciste caso, sabes que conmigo no se juega, así que, ya deberías haberlo imaginado— sin perder un segundo más salí casi corriendo, no quería presenciar mas escenas por el día de hoy

—¡Candy, espera!— lo escuche gritar, y sentí sus pasos siguiéndome, así que acelere el mío propio y cuando estuve fuera del departamento me sentí más tranquila, pues no saldría desnudo a perseguirme, y mientras encontraba la ropa en el desorden que era su sala, yo ya estaría lejos, aun así, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba buscar un lugar para estar sola y pensar en todo, así que me encamine al parque y agradeciendo que estaba vacío me senté en un banco y me puse a llorar

Llore por largo rato, llore de coraje y de impotencia, tenía demasiada rabia conmigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida todo este tiempo, había sido el payaso del circo y no me había dado cuenta de nada, imagino que ambos se reían de mí cuando estaban juntos, el muy imbécil llevaba burlándose de mi todo el maldito tiempo y yo como una idiota pensando en aceptar su proposición y acostarme con él. ¡Ni muerta!

Ojala que se pudran ambos, ¡Malditos!, no podía creer lo ingenua que era, definitivamente en algo Archie tenía razón, era una infantil, solo una chica inmadura puede pensar en que existe el príncipe azul, definitivamente los hombres no valen la pena, y después de este momento, nunca más idealizare a los hombres, nunca más pensare en el príncipe azul, ni en esas cursilerías, no me dejaría engañar nunca más, las mujeres que creen en ello siempre terminan sufriendo, y yo ahora era una prueba viviente, así que de ahora en adelante sería diferente, seria toda una perra, yo Candy Brown jamás me dejaría engañar por un hombre otra vez. Nunca dejaría entrar de nuevo a un hombre en mi vida.

Así que completamente decida me levante, solo había una forma para empezar a ser una mujer diferente y esa era dejar de ser la niña inocente que era hasta ahora, y tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo iba a conseguir cambiar ese pequeño detalle. Solo esperaba que al final tuviera el valor para lograrlo y no echarme para atrás a último momento.

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Dos

-.-

Cuando llegue al lugar que buscaba, me puse algo nerviosa, y aunque no dudaba de lo que pensaba hacer, pues ya estaba decidido no podía evitar sentirme algo cohibida por la situación, especialmente por quien estaba adentro, pues siempre que estaba en su presencia me sentía rara, nunca entendí bien el sentimiento pero sé que me pondría realmente nerviosa, aun así no dudaba en que era lo indicado, no podría ir a otro lado, eso era seguro, así que sin dudarlo más toque el timbre, espere un rato y cuando escuche pasos acercarse me acomode un poco el vestido y el bolso sobre mi hombro. La persona que me abrió frunció el ceño.

—Mi madre no está Pecosa, pensé que lo sabías— dijo con confusión

—Lo sé— dije agradeciendo que mi voz sonara normal, él frunció mas el ceño —¿Puedo pasar?— como respuesta abrió mas la puerta y se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar, yo ingrese y cuando estuvimos sentados en el sofá sentí que perdía un poco de valentía ante su mirada tan fija

—No quiero sonar descortés, pero si no buscas a mi madre, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?— yo lo mire seria y me aclare la garganta

—Vine, porque ya sé que es lo que quiero que hagas— su expresión ahora era sorprendida

—¿Y te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí? ¿Tan importante es que no te aguantaste hasta mañana en el colegio?— yo suspire

—Algo así— él me miro detalladamente por unos segundos, luego frunció de nuevo el ceño

—¿Estuviste llorando?— yo hice una mueca de disgusto, odiaba que fuera tan notorio, pero imagino que mis ojos debían estar hinchados y rojos

—¿Se nota mucho?— pregunte ahora preocupada, no quería que en casa me preguntaran que había pasado, pues no sabría qué decir, él asintió

—¿Paso algo malo?— esta vez note preocupación en su voz, verdadera preocupación

—No sé si calificarlo como malo o bueno, pero definitivamente no fue nada agradable

—Deja de dar rodeos, dime que paso— yo tome aire y le conté lo sucedido en el departamento de Archie, increíblemente no omití ningún detalle, lo conté todo tal cual paso y me sentí mucho mejor cuando por fin pude soltárselo a alguien

—¡Ya sabía yo que era un hijo de su mamá!— exclamo molesto y es que Terry en especial nunca se llevó bien con Archie

—Tarde me doy cuenta— comente resignada

—Imagino que lo que quieres es que le parta la cara, al elegante ese y con gusto le daré su merecido…— me sorprendió su ofrecimiento y aunque tentador no era lo que yo había venido a buscar

—No— él me miro sin entender —no es eso lo que quiero pedirte

—¿No quieres que lo golpee?— yo negué

—Bueno, no voy a negar que se lo merece, pero ni siquiera había pensado en eso

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga?— yo me sonroje, él frunció el ceño —Habla ya Pecosa— me apuro impaciente

—Sé que es descabellado, pero después de hoy nunca más voy a confiar en ningún hombre, y definitivamente nunca más voy a creer en cuentos de hadas, la Candy Brown infantil y confiada se murió, desde hoy quiero empezar de cero y ser otra persona con pensamientos totalmente diferentes y para ello necesito que me ayudes con algo…— dude en continuar, y sentí mi cara arder por el sonrojo

—Me parece demasiado exagerado que por ese imbécil tengas que cambiar, no seas tonta Pecosa, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, Archie fue el idiota aquí, no tu

—Lo sé, pero fui tan confiada que me cegué y no me di cuenta la persona que es Archie, y no quiero que en el futuro me pase de nuevo, por eso no quiero seguir siendo tan inocente, porque cuando eres así, las personas siempre se terminan aprovechando

—Piensa lo que quieras, yo creo que estás totalmente equivocada si crees eso, pero bueno, es tu decisión, aun así todavía no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto

—Hay algo que quiero dejar de ser, definitivamente me he dado cuenta de que he estado perdiendo el tiempo al esperar a un hombre ideal que no existe, no vale la pena estarme guardando para alguien que al final no va a valer lo suficiente como lo imagine… ¿Sabes? Incluso hoy estaba pensando en que si todo salía bien, aceptaría estar con Archie, después de tanta insistencia de su parte y de tantas veces que me negué pensaba en la posibilidad de acceder hoy— Terry frunció el ceño y su expresión se hizo sombría, no entendí porque —había hablado con mi ginecóloga hace unas semanas para que me aconsejara y hasta estaba tomando precauciones por si a caso y es que él insistía tanto que temía que algún día yo accediera y sin protección todo podría terminar en un desastre, ¿Y de que me sirvió tantas molestias? De nada…

—Debes verlo por otro lado, si no aceptaste en todo este tiempo y justo hoy que pensabas hacerlo pasó todo lo que me dijiste, es porque definitivamente no te convenía— dijo a un sombrío

—Sí, eso lo pensé, pero no todas las veces tendré la misma suerte, llegara el momento en el que me confié y cuando me dé cuenta de la verdad será demasiado tarde y estaré llorando por un imbécil y con el corazón roto, por eso prefiero ser yo quien decida cuando, como y con quien, y ahí es donde entras tú— su ceño de nuevo se frunció

—¿No estarás queriendo decir que…?— dudo

—Sí, me debes la apuesta, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, así que eso es lo que quiero, que te acuestes conmigo— dije increíblemente tranquila

—¡¿Pero estas loca?— exclamo sorprendido y levantándose de un salto del sillón

—Tal vez, pero ya no me importa, además me diste tu palabra, tu siempre cumples lo que prometes— le reproche

—Cuando te propuse la apuesta, ni de casualidad se me ocurrió que podrías pedirme algo tan descabellado, además estaba convencido de que iba a ganar yo y créeme tampoco se me ocurrió esa idea— se quejo

—Pero a mi si, tú aceptaste, ofreciste el castigo, así que cúmplelo— le reproche de nuevo

—¡Por Dios Candy! ¿En verdad pensaste bien lo que me estas pidiendo? ¡Ni siquiera me soportas!

—Lo sé, eres un odioso presumido, y sé que tu tampoco me soportas, pero eso también es bueno, significa que no vas a decirle nada a nadie, y en tal caso no te creerían, aunque sé que no lo harías, te conozco, puedes ser todo lo engreído que seas, pero no eres tan patán— él se cruzo de brazos

—Vaya, gracias por el cumplido— dijo levantando una ceja

—Es la verdad, disculpa que lo diga de esa forma pero tú tampoco has sido especialmente agradable conmigo todo este tiempo

—Aun así, no entiendo porque viniste a pedírmelo justo a mí, aunque digas lo de la apuesta, esto es algo delicado Pecosa, además otros estarían dispuestos a hacerlo sin chistar, Niel por ejemplo— yo hice una mueca

—Paso

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasas de alguien que se muere por ti y estaría encantado y no de alguien a quien odias?—

—Primero que todo, porque Niel aunque es "buena" persona, gran amigo y lo aprecio, lleva acosándome desde la primaria, definitivamente si se lo propongo, después se lo contara a medio mundo con tal de que todos sepan que estuvo conmigo, y sabes que tengo razón— él hizo una mueca y asintió —y segundo, bueno, se que aunque no nos llevamos bien, eres lo suficientemente caballeroso como para no contárselo a nadie, no eres ese tipo de persona— dije desviando la mirada algo apenada —además, se puede decir en que confió en que vas a tratarme bien— dije sintiendo el sonrojo aparecer de nuevo —aunque pretenda cambiar, aun me da miedo la primera vez y no quiero estar con alguien que sea un patán con las mujeres, y aunque te has portado el noventa por ciento de las veces de esa manera conmigo, de alguna forma se que en eso será diferente— él guardo silencio y estuvimos así por un rato, mi corazón latía acelerado por la vergüenza y por expectativa de su respuesta

—Dios santo, eres increíble— lo escuche hablar por fin, algo más valiente levante la mirada y la dirigí hasta él —nunca en la vida me iba a poder imaginar que llegarías hasta aquí soltando tremenda bomba… especialmente porque nunca imagine que justo a ti se te ocurriría algo tan descabellado, de verdad Candy ¿No te das cuenta que estas equivocada?— ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el seño

—¿Por qué?— pregunte frustrada, ¿Acaso no me podía entender y ya?

—Porque todo este tiempo has estado pensando bien, has actuado bien, y solo porque un imbécil te desilusiona la primera vez, no puedes tomar una medida tan drástica y cambiar la persona que eres y lo que piensas así de fácil, sinceramente yo siempre he admirado esa persona soñadora que hay en ti y la chica con valores que has sido siempre, nunca te has dejado llevar por los demás y siempre has actuado como consideraste correcto, no entiendo porque ahora por una tontería piensas diferente y quieres cambiar—

—No es una tontería Terry— dije algo acongojada por sus palabras —tienes que pensar en que si en verdad yo hubiera aceptado hoy estar con Archie, el día de mañana cuando descubriera su engaño me iba a sentir realmente fatal, y no por el hecho que me engañara, porque sinceramente eso es lo de menos, el problema es que le hubiera entregado algo muy importante para mí a la persona equivocada, a alguien que se estaba burlando de mi y que solo buscaba acostarse conmigo, yo no quiero que en el futuro llegue a suceder, y tal vez exageré un poco al decir que cambiare completamente, pues se que de la noche a la mañana no se puede hacer algo tan extremo, pero sinceramente sigo creyendo que es preferible escoger yo misma el lugar y la persona y no lamentarme en el futuro—

—¿Cómo sabes que no te lamentaras luego? ¿Y si de verdad encuentras a tu hombre ideal y te arrepientes de haberle dado algo tan importante a quien no se lo mereciera?—

—No creo que suceda—

—¿Por qué no?— yo suspire

—Porque sé que la persona que escogí no es alguien que no se lo merezca— Terry frunció el ceño, yo me sonroje

—No te entiendo—

—¡¿Por qué tienes que obligarme a explicarlo?— le pregunte frustrada y sonrojada, él sonrió

—Porque sinceramente no te entiendo y si tú pretendes que yo acceda a algo como eso, mínimo debes dar bien tus razones— yo bufe

—¡Es simple Terry! Llevo todo este rato intentando decirte que se que no me arrepentiré si sucede contigo porque te conozco y no eres el tipo de hombre que engaña a una mujer, además yo te lo estaría proponiendo no al revés, así que no tengo porque desconfiar de tus intenciones porque no fue algo que tu planeaste, lo hice yo, por eso no tengo por qué preocuparme en sufrir luego por las consecuencias y si llega a aparecer el supuesto hombre ideal, estaré feliz por ello y no me arrepentiré del pasado, porque en su momento lo creí correcto y fue una decisión que yo misma tome, simplemente y sin saber porque confió en ti, punto—

—¿Confías en mi?— pregunto incrédulo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá

—Si—

—Pero tú… me odias— dijo aun sin creerlo, yo suspire de nuevo

—No te odio Terry, eres insoportable la mayoría de las ocasiones y un arrogante sin remedio pero no llega a ser tan extremo como para que te odie, y no sé si estoy equivocada, pero creo que tú tampoco me odias, al menos no tanto— sonreí —además lo paso bien contigo cuando competimos en los videojuegos—

—Tienes razón, no te odio, así que yo diría entonces, que tenemos una amistad peculiar— dijo sonriendo

—Algo así—

—Aun así me parece que deberías pensarlo— dijo serio

—No tengo nada que pensar, estoy plenamente segura de ello, además tú tienes una apuesta conmigo Terry, tienes que pagarla— él hizo una mueca, me miro intensamente por unos minutos y luego se tomo el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos

—Después no me vayas a culpar por nada— dijo suspirando, yo sonreí

—¿Eso significa que aceptas?—

—Creo que si—

—¡Gracias!— exclame aliviada, luego sentí que me tomaba de la muñeca y se levantaba obligándome a hacer lo mismo, ignore de momento el millón de descargas que sentí con su toque pues nosotros casi nunca nos tocamos, pero tuve que dejarlo pasar pues me estaba llevando escaleras arriba —¿A dónde vamos?—

—A mi habitación— dijo simplemente, el corazón se me acelero

—¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora?— pregunte sumamente nerviosa

—Sí, después no sé si me retractare, así que si no es ahora, no será nunca— yo palidecí

—¡Por Dios pero es la casa de Eleanor! Al menos vamos a tu departamento—

—Lo están remodelando, por eso estoy quedándome aquí unos días y de paso cuido su casa mientras ella está de vacaciones— dijo simplemente y ya estábamos por ingresar a su habitación

—Vamos a otro lado, a algún hotel, yo lo pago si quieres— dije de nuevo nerviosa, no quería que fuera aquí

—No se trata de dinero, pero si salimos de aquí tal vez tenga el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo mejor y decida no hacerlo, ¿Qué escoges?— dijo parándose de repente frente a la habitación, yo lo mire fijamente por unos minutos, lo pensé y definitivamente no permitiría que se retractara

—Entremos entonces— él frunció el ceño y de nuevo no entendí porque, pero cuando estuvimos dentro de golpe me llego una posible idea —¡Hay por Dios!— él me miro sin comprender —Tu novia, no pensé en ella, ni siquiera recordaba su existencia— dije completamente avergonzada

—¿Qué novia?— pregunto confundido

—Eliza… la arpi…— me calle de golpe —lo siento— él sonrió

—La arpía— repitió divertido —¿Por qué demonios no me di cuenta de eso antes?—

—¿Qué?—

—Termine con Eliza hace tiempo, sinceramente no sé porque estaba tan ciego, esa mujer es toda una…—

—¿Arpia?— termine por él, Terry asintió

—Definitivamente—

—¿Entonces no me estoy entrometiendo entre tú y alguna chica?— él negó, yo solté un suspiro de alivio —menos mal— pero antes de que pudiera si quiera intentar hablar de nuevo, sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos

Me beso de una forma increíble, al comienzo estaba algo sorprendida y me quede paralizada por lo repentino del beso, pero cuando sentí que millones de descargas me recorrían el cuerpo a causa del beso, no lo pensé y lo abrace por el cuello respondiendo como podía. Terry era un increíble besador, me estaba robando el aliento de una manera sorprendente, así que dejándome llevar continúe respondiendo al beso por un rato. Estaba tan concentrada que casi no me di cuenta de las manos de Terry viajando por mi cintura hasta mis caderas y pegándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, para segundos después empezar a bajar el cierre del vestido y tocar la piel expuesta de mi espalda, ansiosa, metí las manos bajo su camisa, pero en cuento toque su abdomen lo sentí empujarme por los hombros.

—¡Basta!— yo lo mire algo perdida

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunte sin aliento

—¿No me vas a parar?— pregunto ofendido

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo— aun no me recuperaba del beso

—¡Dios! Estaba esperando a que me detuvieras— yo fruncí el ceño —si te apure diciéndote que tenía que ser hoy, es porque pensé que te sentirías presionada y en algún momento me dirías que lo olvidara—

—¿Me mentiste? ¿En realidad no aceptaste?—

—¡Por supuesto que no!— yo lo mire por unos minutos y entonces lo comprendí

—Yo… ¿así de horrible soy?— él me miro sin comprender —Solo eso explica que actúes así, se que no soy una gran belleza, pero nunca pensé que… ¡hay por Dios soy una tonta!— y sintiendo mi cara roja por la vergüenza y las lagrimas empezar a inundar mis ojos me encamine hacia la puerta, no podía seguir humillándome más, ¡¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Estaba a un par de pasos del pomo de la puerta cuando lo sentí tomarme por la muñeca

—¡Espera!— me detuve pero no me gire a mirarlo, no podía

—No te preocupes, olvídalo, será mejor que olvides todo lo que te dije y esa estúpida apuesta, yo…—

—No seas tonta Pecosa— dijo él tirando de mi brazo haciéndome girar y tomando mi rostro con su mano libre —¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar en las cosas más extremas?— yo fruncí el ceño aun sintiendo las lagrimas y antes de responder él siguió hablando —Por supuesto que nada tiene que ver tu aspecto, no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas, ¡Eres hermosa Candy! Sería un imbécil si no pudiera darme cuenta— el corazón se me acelero

—¿Entonces por qué?—

—Porque estaría aprovechando la situación, solo estás confundida Candy, estás triste por lo que sucedió con Archie, mañana cuando hayas pensado mejor las cosas te darás cuenta de la verdad—

—¡¿No te das cuenta que lo que menos me importa es Archie?— exclame a punto de derramar las lagrimas, incline la cabeza y la apoye contra el pecho de Terry, increíblemente se sentía muy bien —¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas y ya?— pregunte sintiendo las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, sus manos no tardaron en limpiarlas —Piensa simplemente en que me estás dando algo de consuelo— él frunció el ceño —por favor— volví a pedir, Terry me miro atentamente por unos minutos

—¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedo seguir negándome cuando te veo así? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si acepte desde el instante en que lo propusiste?— mi corazón de nuevo se acelero, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de analizar sus palabras pues de nuevo tenía sus labios contra los míos

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Esta vez yo lo estaba besando con desespero, no entendía porque pero era necesario, Terry termino de bajar el cierre del vestido y antes de que lo notara estaba haciendo lo mismo con el sostén, definitivamente ansiosa lleve mis manos hasta su camisa y con las manos temblorosas desabroche todos los botones y se la quite, no lo dude ni dos segundos y lo toque directamente en el pecho y los hombros, tenía un cuerpo increíble, eso ya lo sabía, pero comprobarlo era mucho mejor.

Demasiado animada continúe con sus pantalones y sorprendentemente con sus bóxers, Terry me abrazo y me levanto del trasero pegándome a su cuerpo con firmeza, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba completamente desnuda, pues su miembro presionaba directamente contra mi intimidad, y podía sentir cuando duro y suave era, y me encantaba, Terry me llevo hasta su cama y me acostó con delicadeza sobre las sabanas, se acostó él también sobre mí y besando mi cuello y mis mejillas empezó a acariciarme íntimamente a la vez que masajeaba suavemente mis pechos.

Jadee con fuerza pues me estaba faltando el aliento, sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca de necesidad por tenerlo, pero no podía ni siquiera articular palabra para pedírselo pues se que solo saldrían gemidos y jadeos de mis labios. Después de un rato de apasionadas caricias, Terry me miro fijamente.

—¿Preparada?— pregunto deseoso, sus ojos me decían que quería desesperadamente hacerme el amor y el corazón se me acelero ante la imagen

—Eso creo— respondí agitada, pero ansiosa porque continuara, y al parecer él lo noto

—No tengo preservativos aquí— me advirtió

—Te dije que me estoy cuidando, así que no te preocupes— él asintió

Y dándome un apasionado beso empezó a entrar lentamente en mi, cuando estuvo completamente dentro se quedo quieto por un rato esperando alguna señal de mi parte que le indicara que se apartara, pero contrario a eso lo abrace por el cuello y con la mirada le pedí que continuara, un rato después estaba de nuevo jadeando sin aire y gimiendo desesperada ante las sensaciones maravillosa que estaba sintiendo con Terry, de repente sentí mi cuerpo tensarse e imaginando que podría ser, lo abrace con más fuerza y clave mi cabeza en su cuello mientras que él aumentaba el ritmo, unos segundos después estaba retorciéndome de placer bajo suyo gracias al primer increíble orgasmo de mi vida. Minutos después escuche a Terry gemir roncamente en mi oído y comprendí que él también había alcanzado el clímax.

Cuando se recupero un poco, Terry se acostó a mi lado y jalándome hasta quedar sobre su pecho me beso de nuevo por un rato, yo no opuse ninguna resistencia y gustosa respondí el beso mientras llevaba mis manos a su cabello, cuando el beso termino apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome arriba suyo me entretuve escuchando el latir acelerado de su corazón que increíblemente estaba sincronizado con el mío, ambos latían a la misma velocidad, Terry me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda por sobre las sabanas mientras me daba besos cortos en el cabello, yo suspire, si continuaba haciendo eso me dormiría, estaba segura.

—Candy, tenemos que hablar— dijo Terry después de un rato en silencio, yo bufe un poco cuando dejo de acariciarme la espalda, pero lo mire dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía por decir, cuando el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de golpe nos sorprendió a ambos

—¡Terry Grandchester, no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a traer una mujer a mi casa! Esto es imperdonable, tú que eres… ¿Candy?— dijo de golpe cuando del susto me baje del cuerpo de Terry y me senté a su lado en la cama… _¡Oh rayos! Ahora si estábamos en serios problemas _

—¡ELEANOR!— exclamo Terry completamente sorprendido y claramente preocupado, yo simplemente atine a taparme mejor con las sabanas, aunque no serviría de nada, obviamente ella adivinaría qué habíamos estado haciendo hace unos minutos, Eleanor nos miro sorprendida y con la boca abierta

—¡Dios mío! ¿Ustedes…? yo no… ¡los espero en diez minutos en mi despacho!— grito y azotando la puerta, salió hecha una fiera, ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un segundo

—¡Mierda! Ahora si nos jodimos— exclamo Terry preocupado, yo seguía en shock

—Yo… ¿No se supone que… estaba de vacaciones?— pregunte nerviosa

—Sí, y aun le faltaban unos cuantos días para volver, pero será mejor que nos cambiemos o volverá aquí y lo hará ella misma— dijo levantándose, yo abrí los ojos aterrada, estaba segura de que en verdad lo haría, así que siguiendo a Terry me levante y empecé a buscar mi ropa que estaba regada por la habitación

—Te dije que teníamos que ir a otro lado— le reproche mientras me ponía las bragas, Terry me miro fijo y levanto una ceja, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de avergonzarme por mi desnudez, aunque después de lo que hicimos también sería absurdo hacerlo

—¡Todo esto fue idea tuya Candy! Además no sirve de nada que nos echemos la culpa el uno al otro, tu lo propusiste y al final yo acepte, los dos tenemos la culpa, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, excepto aguantar la ira de mi madre— él tenía razón, además la única responsable de todo era yo, aunque él se haya culpado también, como había dicho, todo era idea mía

—¿Qué le vamos a decir?— pregunte hecha un manojo de nervios y tratando inútilmente de subir el cierre del endemoniado vestido, las manos me temblaban sin parar, Terry lo noto y estando él ya listo se acerco y me ayudo con delicadeza, luego me giro y me tomo por los hombros

—Todavía no lo sé, pero tranquilízate un poco ¿Si? Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por ahora será mejor que bajemos o se disgustara mas— yo asentí él me dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarme, y luego salí guiada por Terry que me tomaba de la mano

Cuando llegamos al despacho Terry toco un par de veces y cuando nos dieron la autorización para entrar, ambos entramos sumamente nerviosos y claramente culpables, Eleanor estaba en la ventana y miraba fijamente el exterior.

—Tomen asiento— dijo con la voz ahora más calmada, ambos hicimos lo que ordeno, estuvimos en silencio por un rato

—Madre yo…— empezó Terry pero fue interrumpido por Eleanor

—Imagino que ambos deben estar sorprendidos por mi repentino regreso ¿No?— dijo girándose a nosotros y tomando asiento en su escritorio, ambos asentimos —aunque pensaba volver hasta dentro de unos días, la verdad es que estaba empezando a aburrirme de tantas excursiones y a cansarme de tantas ancianas parlanchinas de la tercera edad— en otro momento me habría reído, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no tenía ni las ganas, ni la cara para hacerlo —quería darte una sorpresa Terry regresando unos días antes, pero la sorprendida resulte siendo yo— él sonrojo inundo mi rostro al instante, Terry se notaba igual de incomodo aunque trataba de mostrarse algo más tranquilo —iba a tu habitación a buscarte cuando escuche ruidos, y creo que no tengo que especificar que fue exactamente lo que escuche— yo no podía estar más roja —pero sinceramente no quise entrar en un peor momento pues la situación sería mucho más bochornosa, así que me di media vuelta y tratando de calmarme decidí volver después, cuando considere que… bueno…— se aclaro la garganta —ya habrían terminado, no pude aguantar más mi cólera y entre sin avisar, pero sinceramente nunca me imagine que serias justo tu Candy la mujer con la que estaría Terry—

—Eleanor, yo no sé qué…— intente pero de nuevo ella interrumpió

—Me sorprendió tanto que me quede sin habla, pues para empezar Terry siempre ha sido un chico respetuoso y nunca violo las reglas de esta casa trayendo chicas sin permiso y mucho menos metiéndolas a escondidas en su cuarto— Terry estaba cada vez mas avergonzado —y tu tampoco eres de ese tipo de mujeres Candy, te conozco desde que eras una niña y sé qué no eres así, entonces pensando en todo eso me calme un poco y decidí que les voy a dar la oportunidad para que me expliquen esta situación tan increíblemente extraña, porque hasta donde yo tenía entendido ustedes dos no se soportaban, así que díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan mintiéndome? ¿Cuántas veces estuvieron así en mi casa?— pregunto bastante seria

—Nunca te hemos mentido madre— comenzó por fin Terry, se notaba realmente nervioso —y esta ha sido la primera y única vez, Candy y yo nunca habíamos estado juntos antes— ella frunció el ceño

—¿Entonces no tienen una relación?— ambos negamos —¿Me quieren explicar entonces como demonios paso esto? ¿Qué paso para que los encontrara así?— mi corazón se acelero, debía decirle la verdad, todo era mi culpa y no podía permitir que Terry le mintiera a Eleanor, él la adoraba y siempre la había respetado, nunca le llevaba la contraria y siempre la quería complacer, así que no permitiría que por mi culpa empezara a mentirle

— Yo soy la culpable— ella me miro con interés —Todo es mi culpa Eleanor— estaba dispuesta a contarle la verdad

—¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?— Terry tomo mi mano camuflando el movimiento gracias al escritorio y apretó con algo de fuerza como advirtiéndome de no hablar, y antes de que continuara él me interrumpió

—Candy vino a buscarme porque ayer estuvimos jugando en el Puppe y hoy teníamos una revancha— medio mintió, yo trate de no mirar a Eleanor, pues se que en mis ojos se daría cuenta de la mentira, por suerte ella presto su atención en Terry —yo la note algo extraña y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando, le pregunte el motivo y bueno… ella me conto que había descubierto que el hijo de puta de Archie la engañaba y por eso había terminado con él— Eleanor me miro como preguntando si era cierto, yo asentí, eso era verdad, además ella sabía de mi relación con Archie y del desprecio de Terry por él, así que no se inmuto cuando Terry lo insulto de esa forma —una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno creo que… de alguna manera inexplicable todo termino así— en cierto modo tenía razón, Eleanor nos miro frunciendo el ceño —Se que es una extraña situación, pero es lo único que te puedo explicar, porque la realidad es que nosotros ni siquiera hemos podido hablar sobre lo que paso— yo me sonroje de nuevo, Eleanor guardo silencio unos segundos y nos miro pensativa

—Si les soy sincera yo siempre desee que ustedes de algún modo terminaran juntos— hablo por fin, ambos nos sorprendimos —me parecen la pareja idea, siempre he pensado que tu Candy eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo, y aunque siempre estuve deseando que de algún modo estuvieran juntos, la verdad es que nunca imagine que las cosas sucederían de este modo tan precipitado y mucho menos que los encontrara de esa forma, tal vez soy anticuada, pero creo que ambos están muy jóvenes para llevar una relación a tal extremo y más aun si ni siquiera tienen una— yo baje la mirada completamente avergonzada

—Perdóname por irrespetar así tu casa— se disculpo Terry acongojado, yo de nuevo me sentí responsable

—En cierto modo fui yo la culpable Eleanor, así que por favor discúlpame a mí también, te juro que yo no venía con la intención de usar tu casa de esa forma— y era verdad, aunque venia a proponerle a Terry que se acostara conmigo, yo había pensando en su departamento, ella me miro de nuevo por un rato, luego suspiro

—Las cosas ya pasaron, así que lo voy a olvidar, y aunque en verdad no quiero meterme en lo que sea que haya entre ustedes, solo espero que esto tan precipitado sirva para algo bueno y no para algo malo, no me gustaría que lo que paso, haya pasado solo por un arrebato del momento y ni siquiera hayan pensado aunque sea un poco en las consecuencias, a mi me encantaría verlos a ambos juntos en una relación de verdad, pero no quiero que esto tan repentino estropee algo que de verdad pueda ser mucho mejor— dijo ella esperanzada, yo baje la mirada pues si ella supiera como pasaron las cosas de verdad, se desilusionaría completamente de mi y ya no pensaría que era perfecta para Terry, de algún modo esa idea me hizo sentir fatal

—Yo creo que van a ser para bien— dijo él sonriendo, yo mire a Terry incrédula —tal vez te demos una sorpresa después— indirectamente le estaba asegurando una relación que no teníamos, _¡Estaba loco!_

—Hablando de sorpresas, no quiero incomodarlos más chicos, pero al menos díganme que fueron responsables y se cuidaron— ambos asentimos de nuevo, yo creo que mi rostro no podía estar más rojo —eso me tranquiliza— dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio

—Eleanor— ella me miro con atención, yo la mire con nervios de nuevo —por favor, no le digas nada a Mamá, te lo suplico, me va a matar si se entera, no pretendo convertirte en cómplice de nada, pero por favor no se lo digas a mi madre— rogué

—No te preocupes Candy, no pensaba decírselo, además de que es algo que no me corresponde, sé que si papá se entera no dudara en castrar a Terry y sinceramente espero vivir lo suficiente para conocer a mis nietos— yo suspire de alivio

—Gracias—

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a deshacer mi equipaje, además por lo que me contaron, creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar, así que los dejare solos, nos vemos luego Candy— yo asentí y sin esperar nada más se fue

Ambos suspiramos cuando estuvimos solos, habíamos logrado sobrevivir a la furia de Eleanor, y eso era increíblemente bueno, luego Terry se cercioro de que en verdad se había ido.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu madre? Ahora pensara que tenemos una relación o algo por el estilo— le reproche en cuanto estuve segura de que ella no estaba

—¿Y qué esperabas? Si le digo la verdad le dará un infarto, sabes lo mucho que te aprecia y si le digo que acepte estar contigo por una apuesta no se que pueda llegar a pasar, no quería desilusionarla más, suficiente con lo que vio hoy— tenía razón

—Aun así, ¿Qué esperas que hagamos después de esto? Sinceramente no tengo la cara para verla de nuevo a los ojos sin recordar la situación de hace un rato— él suspiro

—Yo igual, pero por ahora vamos a tratar de fingir frente a ella, o al menos le diremos que estamos conociéndonos un poco mejor o algo así, luego pensaremos bien en algo—

—Creo que lo segundo me gusta más, es mejor que crea que nos estamos llevando mejor— aunque la verdad después de lo que sucedió no había forma de que nos lleváramos mal. De repente Terry se acerco hasta mí, me tomo de los codos y pegándome más a su cuerpo me miro con atención

—Entre todo esto que paso, no te pregunte como te sentías, ¿Estás bien?— pregunto preocupado, yo sonreí

—Sí, aunque creo que estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando entro Eleanor, pero por lo demás estoy bien— él sonrió —Además quería decirte que a pesar de cómo sucedieron las cosas, bueno…— él se puso serio y me miraba expectante —fue muy agradable haber estado contigo— me anime y al final se lo dije aunque estaba de nuevo roja, Terry volvió a sonreír

—Para mí fue increíble— me aseguro, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo ante sus palabras, nosotros nunca nos tratábamos de esta forma, solo habían insultos y bromas de parte de ambos y ahora que cambiaran las cosas tan repentinamente me ponían la piel de gallina —aunque este no es el momento ni el lugar, pero quiero que hablemos seriamente tu y yo sobre todo esto y que haremos con mi madre, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana después del colegio? Tal vez en mi departamento o en algún café—

—¿No dijiste que lo estaban remodelando?— pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras salíamos fuera del despacho y Terry me acompañaba a la puerta

—Mentí— dijo suspirando —ya te dije que pensé que al presionarte te arrepentirías, pero eso ya no importa ahora, ¿Aceptas?— dijo acariciando levemente mi rostro, yo asentí sintiendo el corazón acelerarse

—Nos vemos en el colegio entonces…— me sentí algo incomoda, no sabía cómo iba a actuar de ahora en adelante y más si estábamos en público, sin los insultos y las bromas Terry era otra persona totalmente diferente, alguien realmente agradable y carismático y yo aun no estaba preparada para esa parte suya —hasta mañana Terry— dije por fin

—Hasta mañana— respondió pero antes de darme la vuelta él me tomo del rostro y me beso, sorprendida me quede estática por un segundo pero al final le respondí, el corazón me galopaba con fuerza en el pecho por lo que estaba sintiendo y era algo realmente inexplicable, o por lo menos yo aun no le encontraba explicación. Cuando terminamos el beso, desvié mi mirada al suelo y despidiéndome levemente me marche

Definitivamente hoy había sido un día terriblemente extraño, nunca podría haberme imaginado que después de salir esta mañana de mi casa, encontraría a Archie teniendo sexo con Annie, me sentiría una estúpida ingenua y tomaría la decisión más alocada de mi vida que para rematar me haría terminar el día haciendo el amor por primera vez con Terry, _¡Con Terry!_ Realmente necesitaba llegar a casa y descansar, poner mis ideas en orden y pensar que haría de ahora en adelante, porque si era sincera conmigo misma, esa loca idea que me había surgido al comienzo de cambiar y ser toda una perra ahora no me gustaba absolutamente nada, y todo mi plan había cambiado y se había ido a la mierda, justo después de haber estado con Terry, porque sinceramente después de hoy no tenía muchas ganas de estar con alguien más, increíblemente solo quería estar con él, y eso era algo que no me gustaba para nada, pues Terry tal vez no pensara igual que yo.

* * *

Ruciita19 complacita?

Verenice Canedo: Hay amiga a que no te gustaria a ti ese conejillo de indias?

: servida amiga y solo labios del pecado esta incompleto todas las demas estan completicas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Cuatro

A la mañana siguiente entre en el colegio con los nervios a flor de piel, no sé cómo iba a actuar con Terry frente a todos o como iba a actuar él conmigo, nosotros no teníamos nada, bueno, ayer habíamos estado juntos, y aunque eso era algo realmente importante, literalmente no éramos nada y aunque en casa de Eleanor, Terry había actuado de forma cariñosa conmigo, no creo que frente a los demás fuera a portarse igual. Porque si no, ¿Qué les explicaríamos? ¿Cómo les diríamos que el día anterior habíamos dejado de lado las peleas y habíamos hecho el amor? No, definitivamente no podíamos. La verdad es que ahora estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez si había sido muy precipitada mi idea de acostarme con Terry, tal vez haya sido un error, no, un error no, puede ser cualquier cosa, pero estoy cien por ciento segura, de que lo que sentí con él no fue un error, y es que aunque haya sido tan apresurado fue un hermosa experiencia y a pesar de todo nunca voy a arrepentirme por ello, entonces la decisión que había tomado no podía ser de ninguna forma incorrecta.

Algo más tranquila con esa última conclusión, pero aun sintiéndome nerviosa por como actuaríamos en público o por como actuaria él conmigo frente a todos, abrí el casillero donde guardaba mis zapatillas y encontré una nota doblada y puesta en medio, fruncí el ceño y mire a todos lados esperando ver al responsable, pero no había nadie, o al menos no el posible responsable, así que sumamente curiosa la abrí y en cuanto vi la letra reconocí quien la había escrito, no podía ser otro que Archie. Fruncí el ceño molesta, ¿Qué mierda quería ahora?

"Sé que debes estar pensando todo tipo de cosas desagradables de mi y no te culpo pero de verdad me gustaría que habláramos, dame al menos una oportunidad para explicarte las cosas, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo, pues te conozco y se que no me vas a perdonar así de fácil, pero al menos terminemos las cosas bien… por favor habla conmigo. Si estás de acuerdo, veámonos en el patio trasero en el receso, te estaré esperando. Archie"

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Le daba la oportunidad de hablar o simplemente lo ignoraba? La realidad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con él, y mucho menos si el tema era su infidelidad y lo estúpida que había sido todo este tiempo, pero en cierto modo, también quería escucharlo y que me dijera personalmente por qué demonios había sido tan patán conmigo, quería al menos ver que fuera hombre por una vez y aceptara sus errores, yo me había portado siempre tan bien con él y lo único que había recibido a cambio eran engaños. Aunque lo mejor era pensarlo bien hasta el receso y si me animaba iría a verlo.

—¡Aja! ¡Con que recibiendo cartas de algún enamorado secreto!— gritaron en mi oído, del susto casi rompo la carta en dos

—Natalie por amor a Dios, casi me matas del susto, no lo hagas nunca más— mi amiga soltó una carcajada

—Lo siento mucho, pero dime Candy— dijo con cara de complicidad y codeándome las costillas —¿Quién te dejo esa carta en el casillero? ¿Es una declaración de amor no es así? ¿Quién es?— yo suspire

—Archie—

—¡Vaya! Nunca imagine que Archie fuera un hombre romántico, no pareciera serlo— dijo pensativa

—No lo es— asegure, ella me miro extrañada

—Pero te dejo esa nota de amor en el casillero, eso ya es algo—

—No es una nota de amor Natalie, él solo quiere que nos veamos en el receso— mi amiga pego un grito emocionada, yo fruncí el ceño, odiaba que hiciera eso y no me dejara terminar de hablar

—¡Mas romántico aun!— exclamo

—No Natalie, no estás entendiendo, Archie…—

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto chicas?— escuche la voz de Candace interrumpiéndome

—Es que Candy está recibiendo notas de amor de Archie y piensan encontrarse en algún lugar escondido en el receso y así demostrarse su amor— yo fruncí el ceño, me gire para explicarle a Candace que Natalie había entendido todo mal y me sorprendí completamente al verla acompañada de Albert y de Terry, especialmente de Terry, que fruncía el ceño y me miraba disgustado, el pecho se me oprimió, no quería que justo él en especial pensara lo que en verdad no era

—¡Vaya que románticos!— exclamo ahora Candace emocionada— ciertas personas deberían aprender de los demás— dijo mirando poco disimulada a Albert, él por su lado solo sonreía nervioso, para este momento Terry ya ni me miraba, sé que no tenia porque darle explicaciones, pero de alguna forma me sentía completamente necesitada por dárselas y si las cosas seguían así, mis amigas cada vez meterían mas la pata y no me dejarían hablar

—Albert mejor nos vamos ya— lo escuche hablar totalmente serio, el ceño lo tenía realmente fruncido, yo estaba por aclarar las cosas, pero él ni siquiera me miro, se fue casi arrastrando a un confundido Albert y ni se despidió de las chicas, yo me sentí llena de frustración

—Al parecer Terry esta de muy mal humor el día de hoy— comento Natalie, yo tenía el rostro rojo por la ira ¡todo era culpa de ellas!

—¿Así que enviándose notas? ¿¡Eh!— volvió a hablar Candace ignorando el comentario de Natalie

—¡No!— grite frustrada —¡¿Podrían dejar de decir tantas tonterías y escucharme de una buena vez? ¡No me han dejado articular ni una palabra!— se que ellas no tenían la culpa, pero no lo podía evitar, ambas me miraron sorprendidas

—¡Candy!— dijeron al unísono aun asombradas por mí actitud, yo suspire tratando de calmarme

—Perdón chicas, no fue mi intención gritarles— me disculpe

—¿Pero qué te paso?— yo suspire

—Termine con Archie, Natalie— ambas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas

—¿Por qué? Si estaban tan bien— pregunto Candace

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos al salón? No quiero llegar tarde, les prometo que les contare todo— ambas asintieron y las tres nos encaminamos al salón de clases

Quince minutos más tarde les estaba contando a las chicas todos los detalles de mi discusión con Archie y lo sucedido en su departamento, pero por alguna razón que en verdad no entendía, no les quise contar lo que paso con Terry, aun no podía hacerlo, primero tendría que aclarar todo conmigo misma y especialmente con él, y cuando de verdad tuviera claro que iba a hacer ahora, entonces tal vez se los diría.

Las primeras clases fueron un desastre, me la pase pensando todo el tiempo en Terry y su reacción en la mañana, necesitaba hablar con él y aclararle las cosas, no quería que pensara que después de todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, yo volvería tan fácilmente con Archie y más aun después de que él y yo habíamos estado juntos, definitivamente necesitaba aclararle todo.

Gracias al consejo de las chicas, me decidí y hablaría con Archie en el receso, ellas me indicaron que era lo correcto y mas que una oportunidad para que él se disculpara, era la oportunidad para que yo recibiera las explicaciones correctas y le dijera más tranquila lo que sentía y en verdad yo también lo creía, así que en cuanto sonó el timbre para el descanso, guarde todo rápido y me encamine al patio trasero.

Iba a medio camino cuando a lo lejos vi a Terry, iba solo, así que sin dudarlo más aproveche mi oportunidad y corrí hasta alcanzarlo.

—¡Terry!— lo llame cuando estuve cerca, él se giro y frunció el ceño cuando me vio

—¿Qué quieres?— dijo serio, yo sentí una opresión en el pecho por su frialdad

—¿Podemos hablar?—

—¿No tienes que ir a encontrarte con tu romántico novio?— yo fruncí el ceño

—Tú más que nadie sabe que ya no somos nada— le reproche molesta por su comentario

—Eso no fue lo que escuche esta mañana, claramente Natalie dijo que te encontrarías con tu novio, y se demostrarían cuanto se amaban y no se cuanta estupidez más— espetó molesto

—¡Basta!— lo interrumpí —No sé ni porque me tomo la molestia de aclararte las cosas, si está visto que vas a creer lo que quieres creer, ni siquiera tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero sentí la necesidad de aclararlo y veo que perdí el tiempo, si vas a pensar lo que se te da la gana, ¡Entonces hazlo! No me importa— y dando media vuelta volví a retomar mi camino, pero sentí que Terry me tomaba del brazo y me hacia girar de nuevo hacia él

—¿Si lo que Natalie dijo no es verdad, entonces cual es?— me pregunto ahora más calmado, pero ahora era yo la que estaba molesta

—¿Para qué te voy a dar explicaciones? Si ya me demostraste que al final vas a creer la primera tontería que salió de la boca de Natalie, ya te lo dije, no voy a perder el tiempo— él suspiro

—Lo siento, no pretendía tratarte así, perdóname Pecosa, es solo que me molesto escuchar todo eso esta mañana después de lo que paso ayer entre nosotros— yo me sonroje un poco —¿Me lo vas a decir?— suspire

—Archie me dejo una nota pidiendo que me encontrara con él, quiere hablar conmigo sobre lo que sucedió en su departamento— Terry frunció el ceño

—¿Vas a ir?— yo asentí —¿Acaso piensas volver con él?— pregunto sombrío, yo bufe frustrada y soltándome de su mano, puse mis manos en las caderas

—¡No Terry! No soy tan estúpida, simplemente quiero que me explique por qué demonios se porto de esa forma conmigo cuando yo siempre lo trate bien, solo eso

—A mi me parece que es una pérdida de tiempo, ya sabes la respuesta a todo eso, Archie es un imbécil— dijo de nuevo molesto

—Aun así quiero darle la oportunidad de que me lo diga el mismo— él me miro serio por unos minutos

—Si te parece bien—

—Sí, me parece bien, aunque solo te lo estaba informando, no te estaba pidiendo permiso— así él no quisiera hablaría con Archie, Terry suspiro

—Lo sé— dijo a modo de disculpa por su actitud —¿Aun vamos a hablar al finalizar las clases?— me pregunto más tranquilo, yo asentí

—Y preferiría que fuera en tu departamento, así podemos hablar más tranquilos— él asintió —Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, Archie debe llevar rato esperándome— pero antes de poder dar media vuelta, Terry me tomo de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo me beso, al parecer pensaba tomarlo como costumbre, pero igual que la vez anterior le respondí sin dudarlo, lo abrace por el cuello y me pegue mas a él, cuando terminamos recordé el lugar en el que estábamos y algo nerviosa mire a todos lados, pero al parecer no había nadie por el lugar

—¿Te avergüenza que los demás te vean conmigo?— pregunto algo ofendido, yo me apresure a negar —¿Entonces porque no quieres que nos vean besándonos?—

—No es eso, es solo que hasta hace un par de días nosotros no nos soportábamos y de repente pasa esto, y somos…— dude —no sé que somos— dije sincera —si yo misma no puedo responderme esa pregunta, mucho menos podre hacerlo a los demás, y por ahora prefiero tratar de evitar que me pregunten tonterías, porque si analizas un poco las cosas dese otro punto de vista, llegaras a la conclusión de que no somos nada y tampoco deseo que empiecen a juzgarme—

—Tienes razón, perdóname, no sé que me paso, actué sin pensar— yo asentí

—Debo irme, nos vemos a la salida— y por fin dando media vuelta me marche, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo de hace un segundo, y de verdad quería saber ¿Qué éramos Terry y yo? Después de lo de ayer es obvio que éramos algo más que amigos, aunque en realidad nunca lo fuimos, ¿Entonces que éramos? Sacudiendo un poco esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, continúe el camino hasta el patio trasero, ya hablaría con él en la tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Cinco

-.-

Cuando llegue a mi destino pude ver a Archie recostado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados y expresión perdida, antes se me habría acelerado el corazón de solo verlo, pero ahora me daba igual, no sé si por su engaño o porque en verdad yo solo lo quería como amigo, me gustaba, porque sé que me gustaba, al menos su apariencia, porque como persona ahora era algo para despreciar, pero que se me haya pasado tan rápido el supuesto amor, que no haya sufrido tanto por su engaño es un claro indicio de que estaba más ilusionada con la idea que con nuestra verdadera relación. O tal vez Terry tenía que ver un poco en ello.

—Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías— comento algo más aliviado al verme

—Me retrase un poco— me disculpe

—No importa, por lo menos viniste—

—Bueno, dime que querías hablar— él soltó un suspiro

—Primero que todo quería pedirte perdón, sé que me porte como un imbécil y un patán contigo y no te lo merecías, yo de verdad te amo Candy—

—Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo— reproche —creo que más bien estabas obsesionado Archie, si me amaras de verdad, entonces no me hubieras engañado de esa forma—

—Se que cometí un error y de verdad lo siento, no tengo disculpa para lo que hice, creo que simplemente me porte como un machista, pensando que podría tenerlas a ambas y que no habrían consecuencias— _¿Así que nos pensaba tener a las dos? ¡Qué imbécil!- _pensé

—Ya no importa Archie, si lo que quieres es mi perdón para estar tranquilo, pues no te preocupes, lo tienes, así que será mejor que regrese, pronto terminara el descanso—

—¿En verdad no tengo ninguna oportunidad aunque sea mínima para que estemos juntos de nuevo?—

—No— dije rotundamente

—Lo imagine— dijo soltando un suspiro —pero no perdía nada con intentarlo—

—No puedes pretender que vuelva contigo, puedo perdonarte, pero como tú mismo lo dijiste no puedo olvidar las cosas así de fácil, ya no hay futuro para nosotros, y todo fue culpa tuya, debiste pensar en eso antes de engañarme así— él sonrió tristemente

—¿Lo jodí todo, verdad?—

—Completamente—

—Pero bueno, solo espero no haberte causado demasiado mal, eso es algo que no me voy a perdonar, a pesar de todo no soy tan malo como para no preocuparme tu estado y no sentirme responsable—

—Creo que lo estoy superando bien— dije sinceramente —así que no te preocupes, si te soy sincera, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue mejor así, especialmente para mí— él abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego sonrió sombrío

—Me alegro entonces que de alguna forma las cosas hayan salido bien— yo asentí —¿Puedo preguntar si es que acaso hay alguien más?— inconscientemente asentí, luego me ruborice

—Bueno, creo que de alguna forma me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía por ti no eran tan fuertes como yo pensaba y que tal vez era otra persona la que los tenía— tal vez sonara cruel, pero era la verdad y él había sido más cruel conmigo, yo por lo menos no lo había engañado

—Espero que esa otra persona sepa valorarte—

—Si te soy sincera aun no sé ni siquiera que somos, y tampoco sé que siente por mí, ni estoy completamente segura en que siento por él, así que espero que en verdad algo bueno salga de todo esto, pues después de ti no voy a dejar que ningún hombre me utilice— él suspiro avergonzado —Perdón no era mi intención…—

—Está bien, lo merezco, por el contrario creo que has sido bastante gentil conmigo, otra ya me hubiera cacheteado y me habría insultado hasta cansarse—

—Ganas no me faltaron de hacerlo, pero no sirve de nada— él rio con más humor

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero que todo te salga bien con esa persona, y ya sabes que si decides volver yo encantado te esperaría—

—No sucederá Archie— le asegure

—También lo imagine, así que, entonces nos estaremos viendo— yo asentí

—Nos vemos luego— y me fui a mi salón de clases

Al menos me alegraba que hubiéramos hablado las cosas y en cierto modo hubiéramos terminado bien, pero eso no quitaba que él había sido un imbécil conmigo y no había sabido aprovechar nuestra relación, y la forma tan sincera en que yo había estado con él, tampoco quitaba que yo había sido muy estúpida todo el tiempo y me había cegado completamente al no darme cuenta que estaba siendo engañada, pero al menos el había reconocido todo eso y se había disculpado por ello, me había pedido perdón, así que algo de dignidad había quedado entre medio de todo, pero aun así, ni loca volvería con un hombre que no me supo valorar, y que pretendió que siguiera con él mientras él tenía sexo con otra, definitivamente eso no estaba ni siquiera contemplado en mi cabeza.

—¿Así que terminaste con Archie?— pegue un salto cuando escuche una voz a mi espalda

—Niel Me asustaste— exclame cuando me gire y vi quien me había hablado

—¿Es verdad que terminaron?— pregunto serio

—Hola a ti también— dije molesta —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?—

—Solo pasaba por casualidad y escuche su conversación— yo fruncí el ceño

—Mejor dicho, pasaste nos viste y decidiste quedarte a espiar— él muy sínico no respondió —para que mierda preguntas, si ya escuchaste todo, terminamos, ¿Feliz?— él me miro serio

—¿Por eso te besabas con Grandchester?— yo me sonroje, al final alguien nos había visto

—¿Por qué demonios espías a los demás? Eso no es asunto tuyo Niel—

—Claro que lo es, sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti, sabes que me gustas desde hace años, pero no has ni recién terminado con Archie y ya te andas besando con el insoportable de Grandchester— me reclamo —¿Qué acaso tu no lo odiabas?—

—¡¿Qué te importa?— Exclame molesta —lo que hago con mi vida es problema mío, ya sé lo que sientes por mí, ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! pero tú también sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso, solo estas obsesionado, es solo eso, tienes que superarlo ya Niel— él frunció el ceño

—¡Tú no sabes nada! no valoras nada, te metes con los hombres menos adecuados, algún día te darás cuenta de que yo soy el hombre indicado para ti, él único que sabría valorarte, pero cuando llegue ese momento será demasiado tarde, y lo vas a estar lamentando de por vida, ¡eres muy estúpida Candy!—

—¡Ya cállate!— le grite completamente iracunda —No me importa si eres o no eres el hombre indicado para mí, no me gustas, ¡Entiéndelo! No me gustas, así que yo seguiré haciendo lo que quiera Niel, no te metas en mi vida y de una buena vez búscate a otra persona para seguir molestando, porque yo ya no te soporto— y ahora realmente enojada lo deje solo y de una vez me fui al salón

El resto del día fue terrible, estaba de un humor insoportable y no podía dejar de bufar cada vez que recordaba la conversación con Niel, lo peor de todo es que si él nos había visto a Terry y a mi besándonos, lo más probable es que alguien más también lo haya hecho, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, así que más vale que hoy por fin aclarara todo con Terry, antes de que el colegio entero me pregunte cosas que no sabré responder.

Cuando las clases terminaron, me disculpe con las chicas por no acompañarlas al Puppe como era costumbre, les dije que tenía que hacer algo importante en casa, así que no insistieron y se fueron, me tome mi tiempo y cuando estuve segura de que ellas ya se habían ido, me encamine a la salida, y me encontré a Terry esperándome al lado del portón con el casco de su moto bajo el brazo, ya casi no había nadie del colegio, así que agradecí que no había muchas personas viéndome ir con Terry.

—¿Tan mal te fue?— me pregunto cuando vio mi expresión

—¿Tanto se me nota el mal humor?— él asintió —Mejor te explico luego, por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos— él me tendió un segundo casco y cruzando la calle se subió a su moto y la encendió, yo me puse el casco y me subí atrás suyo, cuando estuve lista arranco.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir que sucedió?— me pregunto cuando estuvimos en su departamento —¿Qué te dijo Archie para que tengas ese humor?— su expresión era seria

—Archie no es el causante de mi humor, por el contrario, ambos hablamos muy tranquilos y aunque obviamente no vamos a volver, pues se lo deje muy claro, por lo menos él se disculpo por todo y dejamos las cosas en paz entre los dos—

—¿Entonces?— pregunto sin comprender —¿Por qué estas así?—

—Niel nos vio Terry, vio cuando me besaste— él frunció el ceño

—¿Qué te dijo?—

—Tonterías, solo eso, pero lo más seguro es que se lo contara a alguien, y después de lo que yo le dije, lo más seguro es que mañana todos ya estén enterados—

—Perdóname, de verdad que no pretendía causarte molestias— se disculpo, yo negué

—En realidad no es tu culpa, siempre que me cruzo a Niel término igual, es insoportable, así que no te preocupes. De todos modos no es el beso lo que me molesta, es la situación— él me miro serio —por eso quiero hablar contigo, se que lo que paso ayer lo inicie todo yo, yo te pedí que te acostaras conmigo y aunque tú aceptaste, se puede decir que al final casi te obligue, pero la verdad es que te estás portando de una forma diferente conmigo después de eso y yo no sé qué pensar, yo no tenía planeado que las cosas se tornaran de este modo y no me estoy quejando, si soy sincera me gusta este ambiente— dije señalándolo a él y luego a mi —me gusta que nos llevemos bien, pero no sé qué es lo que pasa ahora, yo suponía que después de lo que paso ayer ambos seguiríamos como antes, pero no resulto así,— él se cruzo de brazos

—Lo que significa ¿Qué pensabas utilizarme para tu propósito y luego harías como si nada paso?— yo me sonroje, lo hacía sonar como si lo hubiera querido utilizar —¿Cómo si el hecho de que hubiéramos estado juntos no tuviera nada de importancia?—

—En cierto modo si— acepte —eso pensaba al principio— él suspiro

—Te juro que si me hubieras dicho eso ultimo ayer, te hubiera echado sin pensarlo de la casa de mi madre— dijo serio —lo último que yo pretendo después de lo que paso con Eliza, es acostarme con una chica y después hacer como si nada paso, y aprovecharme del momento— yo me sentí realmente mal, pues visto de esa forma, sonaba bastante feo

—Se que ayer lo pensé todo de modo muy precipitado, estaba realmente dolida conmigo misma y las soluciones que saque no fueron las mejores— él se puso más serio

—¿Te arrepientes?— me pregunto angustiado —¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?—

—No— me apresure a decir —claro que no Terry, ya te dije que fue algo… lindo— me sonroje, él medio sonrió

—¿Pero te preocupa la forma en que te trato ahora?—

—No me preocupa, me confunde, no sé qué pensar de todo esto, no sé que estas pensando tú—

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?— yo asentí —¿Entonces porque simplemente no lo preguntas? Si quieres saber algo de mí, no tienes por qué estarte haciendo la cabeza, simplemente pregúntame—

—¿Vas a responder todo?—

—¿Si yo te pregunto algo lo harías tu también?— yo asentí —entonces sí, pregunta—

—Se que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto pero, ¿Puedo saber porque terminaste con Eliza? dime entrometida o lo que quieras, pero me causa mucha curiosidad que Eliza te haya dejado ir cuando estaba tan obsesionada contigo— él bufo frustrado

—Justamente por eso, porque ella no me quería a mí, tenía una obsesión absurda con mi apariencia, porque ella es superficialidad pura, aunque diga millones de veces que me amaba y toda esa mierda, es pura basura, ella solo se fija en las apariencias de los demás, además empezamos la relación por la razón equivocada—

—¿Cuál?— volví a preguntar llena de curiosidad, se que en verdad esto no tenía nada que ver con el tema, pero, no podía dejar de pensar en las razones por las que terminaron

—¿Recuerdas que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert, Natalie trajo un par de amigas?— yo asentí, ese día había aceptado ser la novia de Archie —bueno, yo andaba de especial mal humor por algo que había escuchado y Eliza no hacía otra cosa más que coquetearme, se puede decir que acepte acostarme con ella para desquitar la rabia que tenía, después acepte que nos siguiéramos viendo y al final que empezáramos una relación, pero yo no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera me gustaba, después cuando pensé lo que estaba haciendo me pareció injusto porque se puede decir que yo la estaba utilizando para algo, algo que ni siquiera había surtido efecto, así que cuando recapacite lo mal que estaba actuando, hable con ella y le conté toda la verdad, como era de esperarse me mando a la mierda en primer lugar, pero luego me empezó a buscar y me dijo que no le importaba y no quería que termináramos, que ella me amaba y eso era suficiente, aun así yo no iba a cambiar de idea, lo que me proponía era una tontería, además yo no quería seguir con ella, así que al final la deje igual—

—¿Por qué la estabas usando? ¿Para qué?— Terry se puso algo nervioso, pero suspiro

—Para darle celos a alguien— dijo suspirando, yo sentí una puntada en el corazón —pero no sirvió de nada, creo que nunca se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada, y no me extraña a veces es bastante atolondrada— dijo sonriendo, yo lo mire bastante confundida ¿A Terry le gustaba alguien? Eso definitivamente me hacía sentir repentinamente mal, tal vez aun le seguía gustando esa chica y si era así ¿Por qué había aceptado estar conmigo? —Pecosa— me llamo, me di cuenta de que me había dicho algo más, pero yo no le había escuchado nada, me había quedado pensando en ese detalle, así que sacudí un poco la cabeza y le preste atención

—Perdona, ¿Qué me decías?—

—Qué si me ibas a preguntar algo más— yo asentí

—Lo más importante de todo— él me miro atento —¿Qué piensas después de lo que paso ayer? ¿Y porque te estás portando así? ¿Por qué me besas así de repente? Yo, no sé porque lo haces— dije algo sonrojada

—Te voy a responder si tú me dices algo primero—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando te beso?— yo sentí un escalofrió por el cuerpo

—Si te soy sincera, las veces que lo has hecho han sido tan repentinas que me tomas por sorpresa y siempre me queda la mente en blanco— él sonrió

—Entonces lo hare de nuevo ahora para que tengas la oportunidad de analizarlo bien— dijo acercándose, yo lo frene al instante

—¡Espera!— él me miro divertido

—¿Qué pasa?—

—¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! ¡Me estas tomando por sorpresa!— me queje

—Pero te dije que te iba a besar, no te tome por sorpresa— dijo aun más divertido

—Lo dijiste muy repentinamente y luego ibas a hacerlo sin esperar a que yo reaccionara, ¡Eso es tomarme por sorpresa!— él sonrió

—¿Y ahora te parece suficiente tiempo para haberlo analizado?—

—Creo que si— dije dudando

—Bien, entonces…— y esta vez si me beso

En cuanto sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, se sentía tan bien y tan agradable que no dude ni dos segundos en responderle, le cruce los brazos al cuello y le acaricie el cabello enredando mis dedos en cada mechón de pelo, él por su parte me abrazo por la cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo mientras me apretaba con algo de fuerza, el beso se torno tan intenso que pude sentir como él estaba reaccionando al momento, pues sentí contra mi vientre lo muy excitado que estaba, solté un gemido en sus labios al recordar el día anterior y la forma en que habíamos hecho el amor, inconscientemente me apreté mas contra su miembro y esta vez fue él quien soltó un gemido y a la vez quien corto el beso y me alejo de su cuerpo.

Ambos estábamos realmente agitados y yo no podía creer lo excitada que estaba, solo con un beso él había logrado que me pusiera realmente acalorada, y lo peor de todo es que estaba deseando que continuáramos besándonos y termináramos en su habitación haciendo el amor. Y reaccionando a mis deseos me lance de nuevo contra él y lo bese, Terry se sorprendió un poco pero respondió al beso, aunque me obligo a bajar un poco la intensidad y el beso paso de ser apasionado y apresurado a romántico y tranquilo, mi corazón se encogió ante su ternura y lo abrace con fuerza mientras respondía al beso con todo lo que tenia.

Terry empezó a caminar sin romper el beso y me llevo a su habitación, cuando estuvimos en la cama de nuevo pude sentir su excitación presionando contra mí, de nuevo me excite y empecé a vagar con mis manos por sus hombros y brazos, hasta que llegue a su vientre y metí las manos bajo la camisa y toque su piel directamente, en ese momento Terry me detuvo, tomo mis manos con las suyas y las puso a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué sientes cuando te beso?— me pregunto de nuevo con la respiración agitada, yo lo mire directamente a sus ojos y pude ver el deseo que había en ellos, por lo que me costó un poco recuperar la concentración suficiente para responderle

—Siento que estoy en las nubes, siento miles de cosquillas en mi vientre y siento que es lo más increíble que puedo experimentar, cuando me besas causas muchas sensaciones en mi— trate de ser sincera

—¿Y quieres que hagamos el amor, no es así?— yo asentí sonrojada —Cuando te abrazo y te beso como recién ¿Quieres que te haga mía?—

—Si— dije casi en un susurro

—¿Piensas en la forma en que ayer te hice el amor y te gustaría que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo?— yo de nuevo asentí —yo pienso y siento exactamente lo mismo Candy, pero a diferencia de ti, yo si estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que siento, yo si se con seguridad que me pasa—

—¿Y qué es?— pregunte ansiosa

—Amor— dijo simplemente, yo me quede sin respiración —me gustas muchísimo Candy, y estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eres una atolondrada despistada y nunca te has dado cuenta de nada, a la mujer a la que quería dar celos eras tú, cuando en la fiesta de Albert me dijeron que aceptaste ser novia de Archie me llene de celos y de rabia y por eso acepte a Eliza, porque pensé que tal vez tú te sentirías como yo si nos veías juntos, pero nunca paso, así que no tenía sentido seguir con ella y no era justo tampoco— yo lo mire sin creerlo

—¿Fue por mi?— pregunte aun sorprendida

—Ayer cuando te apareciste haciendo esa propuesta tan descabellada, casi te grito un si desesperado, pero después me moleste conmigo mismo y contigo, porque estaba siendo tu segunda opción, porque estabas pidiéndome algo tan precipitado solo porque estabas dolida y no estabas pensando racional, por eso al comienzo trate de que cambiaras de opinión, pero al final accedí y decidí que no me importaría, si tú querías que fuera un consuelo, entonces lo seria, no importaba si luego seguiríamos como antes, al menos me quedaba el hecho de que te había tenido aunque fuera por un día, pero cuando te bese supe que no me conformaría, haría hasta lo imposible porque me correspondieras aunque fuera un poco, ¿Y sabes que fue lo mejor de todo?—

—¿Qué?— susurre

—Que cuando te estaba haciendo mía, pude sentir algo, pude ver algo— dijo mirándome con intensidad —aunque sea un poco Pecosa, se que sientes algo por mí, lo pude sentir ayer y me jure a mi mismo que te abriría los ojos, que haría lo imposible para que ese poco fuera mucho y para que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti—

—Terry yo—

—Espera, solo dime algo— yo lo mire atenta —¿Te agrada estar conmigo? ¿Te gustan mis besos? ¿Te sientes bien cuando estamos juntos?— yo asentí —¿Te gusto?—

—Sí, me gustas— acepte, después de todo lo que había sentido era imposible que al menos no me gustara

—Déjame proponerte algo, se que tal vez pienses que soy un aprovechado, por lo que te diré—

—Nunca pensare que eres un aprovechado— le asegure, él sonrió

—Entonces… hagamos el amor— la piel se me erizo —dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto, déjame hacerte mía una vez mas y solo concéntrate en sentir, siente mi amor y después dime si tienes algo de ese mismo sentimiento para mi, si hay algo de especio ahí adentro en tu corazón para mí— yo lo miraba atentamente —¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?— pregunto nervioso, yo sonreí

—Sí, demuéstramelo Terry, hazme sentir todo eso que dijiste, yo también quiero sentir algo tan hermoso—

—Solo dime algo más—

—¿Qué?— pregunte ansiosa

—¿Si lo logro, aceptaras ser mi novia?— yo sonreí

—¿Sabes? Acepto ser tu novia dese ahora— él sonrió

—Pero ni siquiera sabes si en verdad sentirás lo mismo— dijo divertido

—Tengo fe en que si lo es— él volvió a sonreír

—Entonces, novia mía— yo sentí una inmensa alegría ante esas palabras —te voy a hacer el amor en este mismo instante— y sin más palabras me beso

* * *

Ruciita19: encantada... y si terry es un amorrrr

Verenice Canedo: pero ni tan pobre...lo esta disfrutando


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Seis

-.-

Quince minutos después estábamos completamente desnudos y agitados, ambos repartíamos caricias por el cuerpo del otro sin reparar el lugar, besándonos con pasión y abrazándonos con cariño, Terry no paraba de decirme palabras llenas de amor al oído, de decirme cuanto me amaba y por cuánto tiempo había estado deseando estar así conmigo, teniéndome en sus brazos mientras me hacía temblar de pasión.

Y lo había hecho, me había hecho suspirar y jadear en sus brazos, gemir de placer en su oído y sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos, esta vez había sido muy diferente a la anterior, había sido muchísimo más increíble y realmente hermosa, hacer el amor con él, es lo mejor que pude haber pensando en mi vida y definitivamente no me arrepentía de haberle pedido que estuviera conmigo, un sentimiento así no podía ser nunca un error.

—¿Y ahora que piensas?— me pregunto después de un rato de estar abrazados en silencio. Se notaba lo ansioso y nervioso que estaba

—Que eres increíble con las palabras, pero mucho mejor con las manos— él sonrió

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero me gustaría que dejaras de dar vueltas y no me hagas sufrir mas— yo me puse seria

—Estoy tratando de decirte que todas esas cosas que me dijiste al oído, las sentí diez mil veces más mientras hacíamos el amor, ni siquiera puedo explicar exactamente lo que me hiciste sentir, solo puedo asegurarte de que no dudo de que en verdad me ames— él me miraba feliz —y de que yo también lo hago, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, pero estoy segura ahora, yo también siento todo eso por ti— él me abrazo con amor y me dio un casto beso en los labios

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho— yo sonreí

—Además hay algo que tengo que decirte—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Tu relación con Eliza si me daba celos— él frunció el ceño

—¿De verdad?—

—Sí, ahora es que puedo comprenderlo, cuando supe que tenías novia me sentí rara, me molesto la noticia y no sabía porque, cada vez que alguien hablaba de ustedes me ponía de mal humor y cambiaba el tema, cuando los veía juntos me disgustaba muchísimo, y pensaba que era porque ambos me desagradaban, Eliza nunca me cayó bien, siempre pensé que era una arpía y tú, bueno, con nuestras discusiones yo pensaba que me desagradabas, pero en verdad solo estaba celosa, ahora es que puedo darme cuenta de la realidad—

—Ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, y que después de todo lo que desee tú por fin estás conmigo— yo sonreí y lo abrace

—Entonces ¿Qué le diremos a tu madre?— ahora fue el turno de sonreír para Terry

—Creo que ella estará encantada de decirle que ahora en verdad somos novios, ¿No te gustaría que tengamos una cena para infórmale la buena noticia?—

—Me parece bien, pero creo que vas a tener que agregar a la cena a mis padres— él abrió los ojos sorprendidos

—¿Se los vas a decir?— yo asentí

—Me parece lo más correcto—

—Con Archie no te animaste ¿Qué es diferente ahora?—

—Tú— dije simplemente —Archie por mucha buena posición que tuviera siempre tuve la impresión de que a mis padres no les gustaría nada, especialmente a papá, pero contigo se que será diferente, les encantaras, de algún modo siempre les agradaste, mi madre te adora, y además se que Eleanor no guardara más secretos por nosotros, ya suficiente es el que esta guardando para sumarle nuestra relación, lo más lógico es que ella misma nos pida que hablemos con la verdad, es muy amiga de mamá y sé que no se sentiría cómoda si le esconde algo—

—Aprecio mucho a John, Rosemary y tu hermano Anthony, además tienes razón con respecto a mi madre — y me dio un beso cariñoso en la frente, yo suspire

—Luego planeamos todo, pero aunque no quiera por ahora será mejor que me vaya o Mamá se enojara si no la ayudo con la cena— él asintió

—Déjame llevarte, ya es algo tarde—

—Gracias—

Media hora más tarde me encontraba ayudándole a mi madre con la cena, y pensando en lo increíble que pueden cambiar las cosas en menos de veinticuatro horas, hasta hace unas pocas horas no tenía la menor idea de que sentía por Terry, ahora estaba segura, lo amaba, y me alegraba muchísimo de que él hubiera sido quien me lo demostrara y me hiciera abrir los ojos ante mis sentimientos, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien, y que mamá y papá de verdad no pusiera objeciones.

-.-

Al día siguiente llegue bastante temprano al colegio para mí acostumbrado horario tardío, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con las chicas y contarles la buena noticia, se que primero pegarían el grito en el cielo, pues todas sabían de mis antiguas diferencias con Terry, sería una noticia realmente impactante para ellas, y aunque me atosigarían con preguntas y preguntas, moría por contarles todos los detalles, aunque tal vez Candace ya estaba enterada por Albert, pues según Terry, él era el único al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia mi todo este tiempo y lo más seguro es que sería al primero a quien Terry le contara todo.

A lo lejos pude ver a las chicas que iban yendo al salón, así que corrí hasta alcanzarlas y las salude con una sonrisa radiante.

—Te ves muy feliz esta mañana, además llegaste a tiempo Candy ¿Paso algo especial?— yo asentí a Natalie quien me miraba sorprendida

—¿No me digas que volviste con Archie?-dijo Flammy - ¡Porque puedo llegar a matarte!— yo fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué todos pensaban que podía ser tan tonta?

—No Flammy, no soy tan estúpida— me queje

—Flammy, Candy puede ser muy ingenua, pero amor propio no le falta, creo que eso sería lo último que haría, mas aun después de todo lo que nos conto que hizo Archie—

—Gracias Paty, por fin alguien que no desconfía de mi— ella sonrió, Paty siempre era la más agradable de todas

—Yo si se porque estas tan feliz— mi amiga sonreía con complicidad

—Imagine que tu si lo sabrías Candace— ella me guiño el ojo

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?— pregunto Flammy molesta cuando vio la sonrisa de Candace

—No es justo que solo Candace lo sepa Candy, dinos que pasa— exigió Natalie

—Y habla ahora porque tengo que irme a mi clase— volvió a reclamar Flammy, pues estábamos cerca de mi salón y Paty y Candace tenían que irse al suyo, yo estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando vimos entrar en mi clase a Susana, una compañera del salón de Terry, todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero era extraño porque estaba en otro grupo, casi nunca se le veía mucho en este salón, y en especial porque no era una persona del agrado de muchos

Además aun era temprano y los estudiantes recién estaban ingresando, pero fue el bullicio adentro de la clase lo que nos llamo más la atención, algo había pasado, así que llevadas por la curiosidad nos acercamos, Susana estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, y a su alrededor se había formado una pequeña multitud con los pocos estudiantes que habían llegado temprano y los que hasta ahora estaban ingresando, cuando me acerque algunos me miraron con especial atención, pero no comprendí el porqué hasta que mire el pizarrón y a Susana terminar de escribir una frase.

"Candy Brown es una perra, se acuesta con dos hombres a la vez" al instante el ceño se me frunció

—¡¿Hey qué demonios estas escribiendo?— grito Candace, Susana se sorprendió cuando nos vio y especialmente porque yo siempre llegaba tarde, tal vez la estúpida pensaba dejarlo escrito para que lo leyera cuando ella ya no estaba, al final frunció el ceño y puso su mejor cara de póker

—Simplemente la verdad— dijo sacudiendo el resto de tiza en sus manos

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!— exclame molesta

—¡Explícate! Y más vale que borres esa mierda ahora mismo estúpida— exigió Flammy

—Es la realidad y Brown lo sabe muy bien ¿O acaso vas a negar que te anduviste acostando con Terry cuando aun eras novia de Archie?— yo me quede estupefacta, ¿Por qué ella sabía que había estado con Terry?

—¡Eres una mentirosa Susana!— grito ahora Natalie —ya sabía que eras una perra, pero nunca pensé hasta que punto—

— Además ¿Cómo demonios puedes tú saber algo así?— sorprendentemente dijo Paty

—No soy ninguna mentirosa, alguien los vio besarse ayer en el colegio— ¡ Niel! Yo sabía que abriría la boca, pero nunca pensé que inventaría una cosa semejante, lo peor es que la mitad era verdad, si me había acostado con Terry, pero nunca estando aun con Archie, aun así el maldito se había atrevido a inventar tremenda historia —si no me creen pregúntenselo a Brown— dijo ella cruzándose de brazos —¿O es que acaso vas a negar que te revolcaste con mi Terry?— para este momento el salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, incluso estudiantes que ni siquiera eran de mi propio curso, yo fruncí el ceño disgustada

—No— dije simplemente y es que no tenía porque mentir —eso es verdad, si estuve con Terry— los murmullos se escucharon a mi alrededor, las chicas excepto Candace me miraban sorprendidas, incluso la misma Susana abrió los ojos de la impresión, obviamente eso lo habían inventado, pero ella no imaginaba que de verdad fuera cierto, —pero Archie y yo ya habíamos terminado, así que en esa parte estas mintiendo— la acuse, ella frunció el ceño

—Sí que eres rápida Brown, ahora si no puedes negar lo perra que eres, en menos de una semana dejaste de acostarte con Archie para hacerlo con Terry, pero no te va a durar mucho porque Terry es mío, al final seré yo con quien se quede—

—¡Cállate! Deja de decir tantas estupideces, ni loco me quedaría contigo— se escucho una voz a mi espalda, todos se giraron para ver a Terry frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a nosotros acompañado de Albert —¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios es todo esto?— le pregunto a Susana mientras miraba el pizarrón con el ceño más fruncido

—A mi no me culpes, solo me pagaron para que escribiera eso y ya lo hice, así que me voy— dijo tratando de desligarse del asunto y empezando a salir, Candace la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió

—Y tu feliz de la dicha vienes a escribirlo… habla de una vez ¿Quién te pago?— pregunto Flammy molesta

—No necesita preguntarlo Flammy, ya sabemos quién fue— dijo Terry molesto, ella lo miro sorprendida —lo que más me interesa ahora es que borres toda esa mierda que escribiste ahí— dijo mirando de nuevo a Susana

—¿Acaso vienes a negar que te acostaste con Candy? Porque ella acaba de confirmarlo muy tranquilamente— dijo disgustada

—Tiene todo el derecho, es mi novia, puede decirlo las veces que quiera, después de todo es verdad— de nuevo se lleno el salón de murmullos

—¿Tu novia?— pregunto completamente aterrada

—Si ¿Tienes algún problema?—

—Pero yo… tu—

—Tú y yo nada, así que largo de aquí ahora mismo y dile a Niel que si es un hombre de verdad no se prestaría para esta mierda, que si tiene algún problema con que Candy este conmigo, que me lo diga personalmente y lo arreglaremos él y yo, no es necesario que deje mensajitos estúpidos por el colegio— Susana lo miro ofendida y sin responder nada salió bufando del lugar —¿Y ustedes? ¿También necesita que se los deje claro?— dijo mirando a los demás, los estudiantes que estaban en el lugar se giraron y se fueron a sus lugares o salones, yo suspire

—Esto es una mierda— me queje

—¿Pero estas loca?— exclamo Natalie animada —Susana se debe estar muriendo con su propio veneno en este momento, deberías de estar feliz porque la pusieron en su lugar— yo hice una mueca

—Hubiera agradecido que no fuera ventilando mi vida privada—

—Nos debes una explicación Candy, ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?— exigió Flammy, en ese momento entro la profesora Margaret pidiendo que los alumnos que no correspondían a esa clase se retiraran

—Se los explicare en el descanso— le dije a mis amigas antes de que se marcharan, Flammy bufo frustrada y arrastro a Paty con ella, Terry por su parte me guiño un ojo y se fue con Albert, Candace y Natalie me arrastraron a nuestros lugares, podía sentir la mirada de todos puesta sobre mí, definitivamente hoy sería un día bastante molesto

* * *

candice 1981: gracias!, y pues aqui estas

Ruciita19: una pareja de ensueño... pero lamento ser portadora de malas noticias porque si ya se acaba es muy cortita...

Verenice Canedo: pero como se diviertes los condenados, ademas considero q fue un capitulo muy emocional


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN

By. Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Siete

-.-

Después de contarles a las chicas lo sucedido y la verdadera razón por la que Terry y yo terminamos juntos, todas después de sermonearme por no haber acudido a ellas cuando me sentía mal y por consejo, al final me felicitaron y se alegraron por mí y por mi nueva relación.

Las cosas ese día fueron bastante molestas, pues todos me miraban y cuchicheaban a mi espalda sobre lo sucedido esa mañana con Susana, y así paso igual los primeros días, pero al final todos se acostumbraron y deje de ser la noticia del momento, Terry había "hablado" con Niel y lo había puesto en su sitio, pues después de que le reclamo lo sucedido, él insistía aun frente a Terry en que lo mejor para mí era él, y el mismo se encargaría de demostrarlo, así que al día siguiente Niel había llegado al colegio con el labio partido y la nariz rota, y la verdad es que no me daba lástima, se lo tenía bien merecido.

En cuanto a mi relación con Terry, la verdad es que estábamos cada vez mejor, el día de hoy seria la tan esperada cena en casa de Eleanor para contarle a mis padres sobre nuestra relación, al final habíamos decidido contárselo primero a Eleanor para que ella después nos ayudara con mis padres, especialmente con mi papá pues seguro si alguien tendría algún inconveniente seria él, Mamá por otro lado creo que estará bastante feliz, adora a Terry.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para la cena, solo me faltaban los zapatos y estaba lista, y con bastante tiempo de sobra, pero es que estaba tan nerviosa que había empezado a alistarme con tiempo de más porque esta vez en especial no quería llegar tarde, el sonido del timbre se escucho y después de un rato escuche a mi madre llamándome.

—¿Quién es?— le pregunte cuando me la encontré en las escaleras recogiendo su cabello mientras subía, al parecer ella también se estaba terminando de arreglar y aunque ellos pensaban que era solo una cena normal como las muchas a las que nos invitaban en casa de Eleanor, al verme arreglándome tanto empezó a sospechar que era algo mas

—Dice que es un amigo tuyo— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿No te dijo su nombre?— pregunte curiosa, ella negó —iré a ver quién es—

—Yo iré a terminar de arreglarme, estaba pensando en cambiar la elección del vestido pues por lo que veo y por lo linda que te has puesto, no será una cena normal— yo me sonroje —¡lo sospechaba! Y por lo roja que te has puesto y por las veces que he visto al niego de Eleanor traerte a casa, imagino la verdadera razón de todo esto— yo sonreí nerviosa, mi madre era más lista de lo que suponía

—Por favor no se lo digas todavía a papá— le pedí, ella sonrió

—Entonces acerté, y no te preocupes hija, yo estoy de tu lado, Terry siempre me ha parecido un chico estupendo— yo sonreí feliz, aunque imaginaba que mi madre estaría de mi lado, comprobarlo me daba mucha más alegría y tranquilidad

—Gracias mamá— dije dándole un pequeño abrazo

—Pero mejor ve a atender rápido a ese chico, pues imagino que no quieres que lleguemos tarde— yo asentí y baje las escaleras cuando salí mi ceño se frunció, parado de espaldas y esperando en la puerta de casa estaba Niel

—¿Qué quieres?— él se giro y sonrió

—Buenas tardes Candy, veo que llegue en mal momento, al parecer van a salir—

—¿Qué te importa? Lárgate de aquí— le exigí

—No pienso tardar mucho Candy, lo que tengo que decirte o más bien mostrarte no me llevara más de cinco minutos, es algo importante y tu más que nadie estará interesada en verlo y en escucharme—

—Nada que venga de ti es importante, así que no quiero escucharte, vete de aquí— dije e intente cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el muy imbécil lo impidió

—Solo mira lo que hay dentro de este sobre— dijo tendiéndome un sobre amarillo que hasta ahora notaba —solo míralo y después dime si no he tenido la razón todo este tiempo, o dime ¿Dónde estaba Terry ayer en la tarde? ¿Estás enterada de donde o con quien estuvo?— lo peor de todo es que ayer Terry estaba actuando muy extraño, cuando lo invite a tomar un café me dijo que no podía y cuando le pregunte la razón no supo bien que responder, simplemente dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se despidió rápidamente de mi, pero no iba a permitir que este imbécil me hiciera dudar de Terry

—Eso es otra cosa que no es asunto tuyo Niel, yo sé perfectamente donde estuvo Terry ayer— mentí

—Entonces lo que hay dentro no va a sorprenderte para nada, ¿O es que me estas mintiendo?— dijo el muy idiota

—No tengo porque demostrarte nada Niel, además me importa una mierda si piensas que miento o no, estoy apurada y me estás haciendo perder más de cinco minutos así que lárgate—

—Como quieras, igual quédate con él sobre— y tirando el sobre al piso se marcho, lo maldije mil veces, porque por su culpa no pude contener mi maldita curiosidad, así que tomando el maldito sobre entre y lo abrí, y en cuanto lo hice mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y es que lo que había dentro del sobre definitivamente nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

Llena de adrenalina metí todo en su lugar y subí corriendo a buscar mis zapatos y la cartera, cuando estuve completamente lista me acerque al a habitación de mi madre pero no entre, le hable desde afuera.

—¡Mamá, hubo un cambio de planes, yo me adelantare a casa de Eleanor, los espero allá, no lleguen tarde!— ni siquiera espere a escuchar su respuesta, baje corriendo las escaleras y busque un taxi, tal vez esta noche después de todo no habría cena

Durante el camino sentía mi corazón cada vez más acelerado, necesitaba hablar con Terry y no esperaría hasta después de la cena, de lo contrario estaría todo el tiempo pensando en ello y no prestaría atención a nada mas, además si lo Niel me había traído era verdad, definitivamente no habría cena. Le pague al taxista y de nuevo no espere a que me diera el cambio, entre en el edificio y subí corriendo todo lo que mis zapatos de tacón me lo permitieron, en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta de su departamento toque insistentemente hasta que lo escuche acercarse. Cuando abrió la puerta pude ver que se estaba cambiando, tenía el cabello húmedo y los pantalones puestos, estaba sin camisa y descalzo y aunque en otro momento me habría quedado sin aliento esta vez no fue así.

—¿Pecosa?— pregunto sorprendido —pensé que nos veríamos en casa de mi madre—

—Necesito preguntarte algo— dije entrando directamente, él frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta

—¿Qué sucede?— me pregunto preocupado

—¿A dónde fuiste ayer?— él se puso bastante serio

—No te lo puedo decir— mi corazón casi se detuvo

—¿Por qué?—

—No seas curiosa Pecosa, además es algo sin importancia—

—Si es algo sin importancia entonces ¿Por qué no me dices donde estuviste?—

—¿Qué sucedió para que de repente insistas tanto con eso?— frunció el ceño —la última vez que hablamos en la mañana no preguntaste—

—Lo hago ahora, ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?— él se puso nervioso

—Bueno… yo— se calló sin saber que decir, yo me deje caer sobre el sillón

—No puedo creer que Niel tuviera razón— dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él me miro atentamente

—¿Niel? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ¿Qué te ha dicho?— pregunto preocupado

—Hace menos de veinte minutos estuvo en mi casa, me entrego un sobre y dijo que quería hablar conmigo, empezó a decir cosas sobre ti y sinceramente le dije que se fuera porque no le creía, pero cuando se fue me dio curiosidad y lo abrí, cuando vi lo que había dentro quise venir a preguntarte directamente si era verdad, pues no quería juzgarte sin razón, pero te niegas a decirme donde estuviste ayer y me das evasivas, así que solo puedo concluir que lo que Niel me mostro es cierto— dije con la voz quebrada

—¿Qué te mostro Candy? ¡Dime!— pidió cada vez más preocupado, yo saque el sobre arrugado del bolso y se lo entregue

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir donde estuviste ayer? Aunque creo que en las fotos se nota claramente en donde y con quien, dime Terry, y aun así quiero que me lo digas tú, ¿De verdad saliste con Eliza?— él frunció el seño

—¡Ahora si lo mato!— dijo rompiendo las fotos

—¡¿Entonces es verdad?— Exclame levantándome —¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Terry? Después de lo que paso con Archie, aun sabiendo eso me engañaste—

—¡Yo no te he engañado Candy!— dijo acercándose y tomándome de los brazos, pero me solté y me aleje un poco

—Si el beso que se están dando Eliza y tú en esa foto no es un engaño ¡¿Entonces qué es? ¿O me vas a salir con la escusa de que las fotos no son reales?— Terry me miraba atento

—Son reales— dijo soltando un suspiro, el corazón se me oprimió y no pude contener más las lágrimas —no llores por favor Candy, déjame explicártelo todo, por favor cálmate y escúchame— dijo acercándose y limpiándome las lagrimas, yo me sentía tan mal que no tenía fuerza ni para separarlo de mi cuando me abrazo —por favor no pienses lo peor de mi sin antes escuchar lo que tengo por decir, solo dame la oportunidad de contarte lo que de verdad paso— yo trate de calmarme y cuando lo logre, me separe de su abrazo

—¿Qué fue lo que en verdad paso?— pregunte, Terry soltó un suspiro de alivio —¿Me engañaste o no me engañaste?—

—Por supuesto que no— aclaro rápidamente, yo lo mire a los ojos y pude ver que decían la verdad, ellos nunca me mentían, ¿Pero si no me había engañado porque se estaba besando con Eliza?

—Si no lo hiciste, ¿Entonces porque te encontraste con Eliza? ¿Por qué salen besándose en esas fotos? Tu mismo me dijiste que son reales, ustedes… se besaron— dije de nuevo con la voz quebrada, él tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el sofá, luego se tomo la cara con las manos, después de unos segundos hablo

—Ayer no quise decirte a donde iba porque era un secreto, y Eliza no tiene nada que ver con eso, no te di explicaciones porque quería darte una sorpresa— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué sorpresa? No entiendo— Terry suspiro

—Tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, no recordaba lo próximo que estaba mi cumpleaños —y la última vez que salimos, vi lo mucho que te gusto el colgante en forma de rosa, aunque no me lo dijiste se que lo querías y pensé que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños, por eso no te dije a donde iba, porque quería comprarlo y que fuera una sorpresa y para que veas que no te miento, voy a mostrártelo— dijo levantándose y yendo a su habitación, un par de minutos después llego con una caja en las manos, envuelta en papel de regalo rosa y un delicado moño azul —Toma, pensaba dártelo el día de tu cumpleaños, pero será mejor que lo haga ahora—

Yo tome la pequeña caja en mis manos y leí la tarjeta de cumpleaños que había junto al moño.

"Feliz cumpleaños Candy Y que este no sea el primero que celebremos juntos, si no el inicio de una vida entera llena de años por festejar y compartir Te amo demasiado Terry"

Después rasgue el papel regalo y abrí la caja, adentro estaba como había dicho el hermoso colgante de oro que me había encantado hace unos días, definitivamente era bellísimo, no podía creer que Terry se hubiera percatado en ese detalle y me lo hubiera comprado, el corazón se oprimió, pero esta vez ante la ternura, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo y no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarlo.

—Es muy hermoso, muchas gracias— Terry me respondió el abrazo

—Cuando lo vi, me causo un sentimiento muy extraño y melancólico, además te había encantando tanto que pensé que debería ser tuyo, y cuando lo compre definitivamente no dude en que era el regalo perfecto—

—Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que las fotos son ciertas?— Terry soltó un suspiro de disgusto

—Cuando estaba saliendo de la tienda después de comprar tu regalo, desgraciadamente me encontré a Eliza, había pensado en que era casualidad, pero ahora que veo las fotos puedo darme cuenta de que no fue ni puta casualidad, Niel y ella se pusieron de acuerdo, solo eso explica las fotos tomadas en un momento tan oportuno— dijo disgustado —en cuanto me vio se acerco a saludarme e insistió en que fuéramos a tomar un café para hablar, obviamente le dije que no, que no tenía nada que hablar con ella y que estaba apurado, la muy arpía repentinamente se lanzo y me beso, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba colgada abrazándome, en cuanto pude la empuje y le deje bien claro que no quería nada con ella y que tampoco quería que se repitiera la escena, se puso como loca de nuevo y empezó a insultarme y a decirme que me arrepentiría y que algún día iría a rogarle, sinceramente no le preste mucha atención pues así como vino se marcho, por eso no te conté nada, porque no quería molestarte con algo que para mí no tuvo la mas mínima importancia, pero veo que cometí un error y el imbécil de Niel saco provecho y esta vez no tendrá solo el labio partido y la nariz rota— yo sonreí y lo abrace de nuevo

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que de verdad no me engañaste—

—¿Entonces me crees?—

—Claro que si— él me respondió el abrazo

—Nunca podría engañarte Pecosa, te amo demasiado para si quiera pensar en hacerlo—

—Perdóname por dudar—

—No tienes porque pedir perdón, las circunstancias se prestaron para que pensaras lo peor, por lo menos viniste buscando una explicación y no te quedaste solo con lo que te mostro Niel—

—Te amo Terry, y de nuevo gracias por el regalo, creo que si no te molesta lo usare esta noche en la cena—

—Es tuyo, puedes usarlo cuando quieras y creo que debo apurarme y terminar de arreglarme, aun tenemos tiempo pero no quiero llegar tarde, no quiero causarle una mala impresión a tu padre— yo asentí

Mientras Terry se arreglaba me encargue de tirar los pedazos rotos de las fotos a la basura, y de convencerlo en no buscar a Niel y golpearlo, la verdad es que era mejor que él se quedara con la curiosidad y pensara que no había visto las fotos o si lo había hecho que ya estaba enterada de todo, así no le daríamos el gusto de saber que estuvo a punto de hacer que termináramos, definitivamente ignorarlo era lo mejor, Terry estuvo de acuerdo así que no lo buscaría ni le diría absolutamente nada, cuando por fin estuvo listo salimos en su auto hacia la casa de Eleanor, mis padres aun no habían llegado y lo agradecí, pues a mi padre no le gustaría nada verme llegar con Terry cuando él aun no sabía que éramos novios.

Cinco minutos después mis padres llegaron y después de una breve charla empezamos la cena, después de un rato fue Terry quien empezó el tema y quien hablo con mis padres sobre nuestra relación y sus intenciones conmigo, como imagine mi padre se puso un poco tenso al comienzo pero al final lo acepto, mas aun después de ver que mi madre y Eleanor estaban de acuerdo, así que me sentí realmente feliz de saber que de ahora en adelante podre salir con más libertad con Terry.

—Por un momento pensé que papá tendría un ataque, se puso tan rígido y tan serio que me preocupe— yo sonreí y abrace a Terry, la cena ya había terminado y nosotros estábamos en la terraza admirando la despejada noche y la Eleanor llena, mientras mis padres y Eleanor hablaban en la sala y tomaban el té —Pero lo importante es que acepto y si soy sincero aunque hubiera dicho que no, me habría dado mucha lástima pero igual no hubiera dejado de verte nunca, con aprobación o sin ella, yo igual seguiría contigo—

—Yo pensaba lo mismo, aunque sabía que al final aceptaría, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, seguiría siendo tu novia sin importar su opinión— Terry me dio un beso en la frente

—Te amo— me dijo serio, pero luego sonrió —no sabes lo feliz que soy contigo Pecosa— yo sonreí

—Yo también te amo y cada vez que pienso en el momento en que se te ocurrió esa apuesta, creo que nunca se te ha podido ocurrir una idea más brillante que esa, pues gracias a ella, yo tuve una escusa para ir a buscarte, y es por eso que ahora estamos los dos juntos—

—Si te agrado tanto, podemos jugar de nuevo y hacer una nueva apuesta— yo lo mire divertida

—¿Qué apostaríamos esta vez?—

—Tu corazón—

—Eso sería trampa, pues ya lo tienes— él sonrió —además tengo una mejor idea—

—¿Cuál es?—

—En realidad tu idea principal me gusta muchísimo, y creo que si ahora vuelvo a ganar de nuevo te pediría lo mismo que la primera vez— Terry levanto una ceja y sonrió divertido —aunque esta vez me gustaría que Eleanor no interviniera— dije haciendo una mueca

—No necesitamos apostar de nuevo para que ese deseo se haga realidad, si quieres, ven mañana a mi departamento y hago absolutamente todo lo que tú desees— dijo con malicia —te juro que no vas a escucharme replicar— yo sonreí

—Creo que acepto, y será mejor que te prepares, porque te voy a dejar exhausto— Terry sonrió y me abrazo

—Por mí, encantado— yo lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese, definitivamente mañana lo dejaría sin aliento, aunque sospechaba que al final y por la manera en que Terry me estaba besando, que quien quedaría sin aliento seria yo, pero al igual que él, yo estaba encantada y deseosa porque pasara

FIN

* * *

gracias!, candice 1981, Ruciita19 y Verenice Canedo nos leemos


End file.
